To be together
by Lady Kiren
Summary: Ten years later, Chihiro is faced with a choice to go back to the Spirit World, but all this time she has been wondering, will Haku keep his promise? Will they see each other again? Please read and tell me what you think
1. To go back

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away

A/N: Ok, well after doing some revisions to this chapter (should make it easier to read) I've realized this is a very long first chapter. I apologize for that but I didn't want to cut it. Anyway, to both new and familiar readers, I hope you enjoy.

To be together

_Chihiro found herself alone in a black nothingness. Her eyes felt useless and her ears felt like someone had put cotton in them. _

"_Hello?" she called out into the nothing. No one answered, nothing moved. Suddenly a huge weight of loneliness came crashing down on her so hard she almost couldn't breathe. She crumpled to the floor and sobbed, the only sound to penetrate the dark. Hot, wet tears burned down her face leaving burning trails down her cheeks. _

And suddenly Chihiro woke up. She was terrified and breathing heavily. Her hands felt clammy and her heart was racing. When she clamed down a bit, rational thought took over.

' You are too old for this Chihiro, you're in college now and you know better.'

Chihiro would get these dreams every now and then. Ever since she had told her parents about the spirit world and they had rejected her, she had no on to talk to. She had always felt lonely but now, she didn't even have her parents. Her thoughts then turned to a certain River Dragon.

'He said, we would see each other again, but it has been ten years, and I have almost lost hope.' She slipped into a silent reverie as she drew up her knees to her chest.

After she had left the sprit world, she didn't think about going back until at least a week later. She had gone for a walk down by the road they had accidentally turned on that day. She hadn't thought about actually trying to go back, but maybe she wanted to, somewhere inside herself. She reached the end but only found the queer little statue, smiling at her. At seeing the absence of the tunnel her, loneliness began and she had decide to tell her parents.

They had rejected it as a simple childhood fantasy and she had never mentioned it since. The need to talk about it with someone became desperate, but she had no on to turn to and she bottled it up inside. All this time of thinking about the Sprit World only made it worse. It was like keeping a beast locked up that kept threatening to get out, usually through her dreams. She sighed and lay back down to try and sleep. But the notion was soon forgotten when her roommate turned over and spoke.

"Can't you sleep Chi?" Chihiro sighed quietly again and replied.

"No." Her roommate woke up a little.

"Another nightmare?" Chihiro said yes and her roommate left it at that.

"Come on Chi, let's go out on the roof and look at the stars." Chihiro nodded and pulled on a sweater over her pajamas. Her roommate's name was Aneko, meaning older sister, which is exactly how she acted towards Chihiro. No matter when Chihiro had nightmare, Aneko always knew what to do.

They reached the roof and Aneko walked Chihiro over to their usually spot and sat down. Chihiro mindlessly swung her legs back and fourth and Aneko waited before she began talking.

"So Chi, which one was it this time?" Chihiro sighed, but knew Aneko was only trying to help.

"The one with the black nothing," Chihiro answered.

It was one of the worst dreams, it was so lonely and she always woke up crying. Sometimes it blended with a memory of everyone from the Sprit World surrounding her, but then it would fade into the nothing. Aneko nodded and hugged Chihiro with a sort of silent support. Chihiro was instantly comforted and mumbled a quiet thanks as Aneko let her go. Aneko knew that tonight Chihiro would sit there and think, and be unwilling to talk. But she also knew that she would need someone by her, just for reassurance.

They sat there until the first light of dawn crept over the skies. Aneko looked at Chihiro for an answer, and Chihiro nodded. She would now be able to sleep, at least until ten for her classes. She felt guilty, because Aneko had a class in two hours but whenever she told Aneko not to worry about her, Aneko brushed it off in an older sister type of way. Chihiro stumbled down the steps to their room, and fell into bed, she did not dream again that night.

A few hours later she woke up and got ready for class. She was mastering in English and had a Japanese literature class with Aneko in an hour. She went down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. She sat her tray down at an empty table but was soon joined by Aneko.

"Hey Chi," Aneko said as she sat down. Chi nodded up to her but still didn't say anything.

" I think we should have a girl's night in tonight, don't you?" Aneko always knew how to cheer her up.

"I'll bring chocolate," Chihiro offered.

"I get the popcorn and the sappy movies, and let's not forget the Kleenex." Chihiro laughed lightly and started to pick at her food. Her thoughts had turned to a certain river dragon. It wasn't always him, sometimes she thought about Lin, Kamajii, Zeniba and everyone else but today it was him. She wondered if he even remembered her, if he did, did he think about her? Aneko noticed her faraway look and her forlorn expression, she knew she had to do something. Chihiro had never told her about the sprit world, but she knew about it anyway. 'I have to do something,' Aneko thought to herself, her heart reaching out to Chihiro.

The rest of the day Chihiro just went through the motions, her hand had gotten lightening fast when she took notes, trying to keep up with the teacher's voice. Chihiro was exhausted by the end of the day and skipped dinner and went back to the dorm. Aneko, being the older sister figure who knew everything about you type, was already there and she had brought some dinner with her.

"Now Chi, you aren't allowed to brood, whine, ignore me or space out all tonight. You have to cry during the sappy parts of the movie and tonight you are going to eats tons of junk food."

Chihiro smiled at her sister, knowing she meant for the best. Chihiro sat down in front of the T.V. and watched sappy movies and ate all of her dinner. She tried her best not to let her thoughts wander to anyone in the sprit world, even him. She hardly used his name anymore; she felt that if she used it too much, the magic in his name would fade.

Aneko always noticed when Chihiro was thinking of the Sprit World, now was one of those times. She decided to talk to Chihiro about it tonight; somehow she would get the information out of her. For now, she just sat with Chihiro and watched the movie. Chihiro did all she was told, cried at the movie, ate dinner, ate junk food and appeared to not be brooding, whining, ignoring or spacing out. The truth was, that Chihiro had just gotten better at hiding her feelings and thoughts. After they had watched all of the movies, Aneko intended to talk to Chihiro about the Sprit World.

Aneko sat herself across from Chihiro and looked her in the eyes.

"Chihiro, what is wrong?" she decided to feign ignorance, but if need be she would tell her she knew. Chihiro shook her head, pretending again.

"Chihiro…" Aneko began warningly. Chihiro sighed and quietly spoke.

"I miss them." Aneko knew without being told she meant everyone in the Sprit world. But, to Chihiro she did not know of any of this.

"Your parents?" Chihiro's face hardened, and Aneko knew why but she was going to drag the information out of Chihiro if she had to.

"No, not them," she left it at that but Aneko was good at getting information and so she was going to try.

"What happened between you and them Chihiro? You never talk about them." This would hurt Chihiro to talk about, but it had to be done.

"I…" Chihiro's voice faltered and she looked lost.

"Do you really want to know?" Aneko nodded and Chihiro pressed on.

"My parents have never really listened to me. When I was ten, we moved to a different town, but I hadn't wanted to leave my friends and school behind. " Chihiro stopped as if deciding whether or not to tell Aneko the whole story. Aneko knew she couldn't help Chihiro if she didn't so she gave the human girl a little nudge, in her head. Chihiro took a deep breath and began again.

"We must have taken a wrong turn, because we ended up on this dirt road and my mother kept complaining we were lost. We turned the corner and dad almost ran into this squat little statue with a smiling face." Chihiro's words kept getting easier now, that she was finally telling someone.

"Behind the statue was a tunnel and my parents decided to explore it. We came into a lone train station and on the other side was a lush green field. We walked up the field and over an empty river. It was then that my dad thought he smelled something like food and so my parents followed the smell. We came to a deserted town that was made up of restaurants. We found one that had fresh cooked food but no one was there. My parents started to eat and they didn't stop, not even to talk to me."

Chihiro's eyes teared up as if to feel regret for not trying to stop them harder. As Chihiro spoke, Aneko nodded and listened carefully. She knew most of the story but it was interesting to hear it from Chihiro's perspective.

"And so I helped Haku get freed from Yubaba and gave him his name back, he helped me find my parents and get home, but he promised we would see each other again. We never did"

Finally Chihiro's tears came streaming down her cheeks and she sobbed. Aneko put her arm around Chihiro and spoke quietly.

"There, there Chi, you'll be alright." She rubbed Chihiro's back until Chihiro came to grips again.

"A week later," she began, ready to tell the rest, "I told my parents but they rejected it and ignored me. A year later, Aden came into their lives, my perfect younger brother. While I got good grades, was a model student and cleaned and was helpful around the house, I was ignored. I got an A on a test I got a pat on the head and a 'good job,' he got anything higher than a C and he had a party, and a raise in allowance." Chihiro moved away from Aneko a little, needing to deal with this. Her anger was rising a little.

"The only reason I got into this good college was because of a scholarship and because they wanted to get rid of me." Chihiro finished but the tears still flowed. The pain of being rejected by her own parents was deep.

"My life wasn't horrible, they didn't beat me or mistreat me, they just…" Aneko was there to finish the sentence.

"Ceased to care?" Chihiro nodded and hung her head. But now that Chihiro had told her what happened, she could help her.

"Chihiro?" Aneko asked, her voice firm. Chihiro looked up at her as a form of acknowledgement.

"Let's go there, to the Sprit World," she finished. Chihiro looked at her incredulously,

"What? You believe me then?" Aneko nodded and tried again.

"Of course I do, but if you are ever going to date this Haku guy, I am going to have to use my older sister authority and approve of him." Chihiro looked at like she was crazy and then protested, while choosing to ignore the Haku comment, for now.

"But Aneko, I've tried to get through numerous of times, and the tunnel has never been there again!" 'I bet you never tried two days before the Winter Solstice,' Aneko thought to herself.

"Maybe this time will be different this time Chi, besides I would love to see the Sprit World," Aneko pleaded.

"What about next week, when we have a break? But I'm warning you now it probably won't be there." 'Oh it will be if we get there two days before…' Aneko thought to herself smugly.

"But it will be fun anyway Chi! Let's make it a plan, we'll leave on Friday afternoon after classes are over for the both of us." Aneko wasn't giving Chi anytime to reconsider. She was going to end Chi's suffering in this world, she only hoped that Haku wouldn't do anything stupid. Chihiro sighed in resignation, knowing that nothing she could say would stop Aneko now. Aneko was rattling off plans and Chihiro smiled to herself, 'thanks Aneko,' she thought.

Thursday

Chihiro didn't dream that night and so both of them got a good night's sleep. Chihiro, try as she might could not forget about going to her old hometown tomorrow. Her heart felt like it would rip apart if she did not see the tunnel. Over the years, she had snuck out occasionally, hoping to find it again, only to be greeted by the squat little statue. She had been disappointed so many times when she had tried to find it. She sighed and got ready for her class.

At breakfast Chihiro sat by herself and started to read yet another book on dragons and myths about them in the Japanese culture. She had read all about them, and not many books contained any new knowledge, but this one was interesting. It was all about elemental dragons, land dragons, mountain dragons, air dragons and…river dragons. On the cover there was a river dragon, whit scales with green fur. Her heart skipped a beat every time she saw it. The eyes were black, not emerald. The cover is what made her pick up the book in the first place, because it reminded her of…him. She had been reading for some time, and she had read the sections on land dragons and had just finished the one on air dragons. The next one was about river dragons, she paused before reading on. She thought about what it would say, it read:

_The mystery surrounding River Dragons is vast, not many have been researched. We could find no captured accounts, other than word of mouth and old stories written down, about this particular type of dragon. Although many claim to have seen them, no one has offered any proof. Like most dragon accounts, not much proof has been offered, but it seems to be particularly evasive concerning River Dragons. We have found that most accounts of River Dragons have been in, around or related to Kohaku River in southern Japan. _

Chihiro shut the book, as soon as she read that sentence. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she felt like she couldn't breath. She finished breakfast and left the book where it was.

Aneko, unknown to Chihiro, was watching the whole time. She walked over to the book and picked it up. 'Ah, the famous dragon boy again,' Aneko thought to herself. She took the book with her, just in case Chihiro would want it again.

Chihiro met up with Aneko in her next class, history of Japan: the Feudal Era. It was an interesting class, despite the teacher's monotone voice. They were learning about the samurais that fought in the wars, a lot of them fought for the side that wanted to keep things the way they were, although a few traitors worked for the government who was trying to get Japan to industrialize.

The dates of births and deaths of famous samurais came up along with the battles they fought in. She was writing all of the dates down with her speedy hand; the teacher had a nasty habit of just having a test on dates, Chihiro had learned this the hard way.

As class came to a close, Chihiro started to think about Haku. Would he remember her? Would he even recognize her? She had grown much taller; she was about 5'5 now. Her used to be shoulder-length brown hair was now down to the middle of her back and ever so slightly wavy. Her features and grown up and her figure was that of a young woman now.

'Stop thinking about it Chihiro,' she told herself, 'the portal probably won't even be there.' She shook her head but a lingering thought came, _'But what if it is?" _She immediately shut the thought out of her head not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Chihiro!" Chihiro turned around to see Alan.

He was a transfer student from England. All of the girls wanted to be with him, yet he had an annoying knack for hanging around her.

"So what are you doing for the break?" he asked her causally, looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry but my roommate is kidnapping me for the break and we're going on a road trip." His face feel and she felt bad.

In truth, she had never wanted to go out with any boys, only him. In high school she had been asked numerous times to go out to the movies, but she always refused, not wanting to get too close to anyone. She didn't even really have any friends until Aneko came along. They had met freshman year in college, when Aneko had walked in the door and started talking away while all Chihiro could do was sit there and look stunned. But now as juniors, her and Aneko had become very close, like sisters. But Alan kept on trying to get her to go out with him.

"Well, then would you go to a movie with me tonight?" She was about to say no when she spotted Aneko behind him nodding her head viscously and gave Chihiro a look that said, 'say yes, or else!'

"Um, sure." Alan's face lit right up.

"So meet me out front at eight, okay?" She nodded and he walked away beaming. Aneko was beaming at Chihiro.

"Why exactly do you want me to go out with him?"

"Oh, I have my reasons," Aneko said. 'Yeah, blackmail against that arrogant dragon if I have to,' Aneko thought to herself.

"I am almost twenty one years old, I do NOT need to be set up Aneko."

"I know, but you should go out and have fun tonight. I will pack for you so don't worry about staying out late," Aneko beamed. Chihiro simply rolled her eyes at her, resigning herself to the fact that she was going out tonight.

Chihiro made it back to the room with an hour to spare. She put her stuff down and went to take a shower. She decided to put her hair in a long ponytail. Aneko was not around so she would have to decide what to wear for herself. She put on a pair of jeans that had blue roses embroidered along the legs. The ivy on the roses wound around the legs and down to the bottom of the jeans into a finish with green and blue rhinestones. She put on a dark blue shirt with long bell sleeves that went to an inch short of her fingertips. The shirt had lighter blue rhinestones all over it and along the bottom of the shirt. The ones in the middle formed a rose. She put on a necklace with a single dark jade stone that was in the shape of, what else, a dragon. She finished of with a clear lip-gloss.

She was nervous, she didn't like Alan, not in that way but…she shook off the thought and grabbed her denim jacket and walked out the door. She saw Alan outside, in front of his car. He was wearing jeans as well, with a white button down shirt. He smiled when he saw her and spoke with awe.

"You look…beautiful." She blushed and mumbled a quiet thanks. He opened the door for her and helped her get in. On the way there she wondered why she was doing this, she didn't like him…so why? Well there was Aneko but…she could have said no. The ride was silent, and the tension was easily felt. When they got there, he helped her out of the car and led her to the theater. He bought them tickets and they got some popcorn. They found their seats and sat down. She noticed that he kept looking at her, but she was trying to avoid his gaze.

After the movie, he took her to a park. The stars were out and it was fairly warm. They found their way to the edge of the fountain, where they sat down. Chihiro knew that any girl would kill to be in her position, and Alan was being really sweet, but she really did not like him in that way.

"You know, ever since I first saw you, I thought you were really beautiful." Alan spoke to the ground, this time he was avoiding her gaze.

"I thought that cute, shy, quiet girl in the corner was something special. And you are, I'm glad you said that you would come with me, but you don't like me do you?" Chihiro's head shot up.

"I do like you but…"

"Not in that way," he finished for her. She sighed and nodded.

"Well, I hope who ever gets you, makes you happy. I'm just sorry it wasn't me," he joked lightly.

"I'm really sorry," she began but he stopped her.

"It's alright, don't worry," he gave her a sad smile.

"Come on, I'll take you back." He helped her up and she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, you are way too nice to me," she said. He gave a shrug and a smile. They walked back, hand in hand, but as friends with an understanding.

He dropped her off in front of her dorm and she waved goodbye. She sighed before going upstairs, trying to prepare herself for the million questions she would get from Aneko. She put her key in the door and opened it.

"I'm back! She called into the room. Aneko emerged from the bathroom and as soon as she saw Chihiro she squealed.

"Aw, Chihiro you look so cute!" Chihiro rolled her eyes as Aneko continued.

"So how was it?"

"It was fine, he was really sweet, and we went for a movie and walk in the park."

"Did you kiss?" Chihiro shook her head and Aneko's smile fell a little. 'She still cares for Haku…. poor thing,' Aneko thought to herself.

"Well, did you have a good time anyway?" Chihiro nodded and then Aneko decided to take her mind off of it.

"Go and get comfortable and then come help me pack." Chihiro nodded and left the room.

When she came back, she found the room in disarray. Clothes were flung all over the room and two suitcases were by the door.

"Aneko?" Chihiro did not see her until she heard her.

"Ouch!" coming from underneath the bed.

"What Chi?" Aneko asked rubbing her head.

"If we do get there, which I doubt, how do you expect to carry two heavy suitcases through the Sprit World? Won't it look odd?" Aneko looked thoughtful and then realization dawned on her face. She knew there'd be plenty of clothes in the Spirit World anyway.

"Oh! Yeah, your right, then maybe just a couple of backpacks then…" Chihiro nodded and started to clean up, leaving out some clothes along with toothpaste, toothbrush, and a hairbrush, those sorts of things.

Chihiro and Aneko laughed about jokes and imitated teachers to amuse themselves while cleaning up, this resulted in them getting done at one a.m. They collapsed on the floor, exhausted and overtired.

"Okay, so in the morning, I'll put the stuff in the car and after our last class, we'll hit the road!" said Aneko enthusiastically. Chihiro just laughed at her and closed her eyes. She wanted the tunnel to be there, she had dreamt about it many times she knew it so well yet she hadn't seen it in almost eleven years.

"Chi, go to bed," Aneko said almost motherly.

"Whatever," Chi mocked and as an answer she got a pillow in her face. The two fought with pillows for a while before finally going off to bed.

Friday

Chihiro woke up and dreaded having to go through the whole day. She was excited about her trip, but also nervous. The butterflies in her stomach would not go away so she just skipped breakfast. Her morning classes seemed to be about three hours longer each and the time just dragged on. Chihiro already felt drained when it was time for lunch.

"Hey Chi," Aneko said motioning Chihiro over to the table. Alan was there to and he smiled as she sat down.

"So what are you doing for break Alan?" Aneko asked him.

"Well, I'm going home for a couple of days but then I'm going to my friend's house."

"So Chihiro tells me that you're kidnapping her for break." Aneko giggled.

"Of course! We are going on a girl's road trip and I am going to annoy her the whole way!" The three of them laughed, after Chihiro made a face and spoke mockingly,

"Oh, you are, are you?" They continued to talk about break and classes and at some point Chihiro fell silent again.

"Hey, Chihiro! Earth to Chihiro!" Chihiro snapped out of it when she saw Aneko's hand waving in her face.

"What? Oh, sorry I guess I spaced out a bit."

"Only one more class and we are out of here, now come on!" They said goodbye to Alan and walked to the last class of the day: Mythology of Scotland. Chihiro had chosen this class because the Scottish had many myths surrounding dragons. It was not that she was obsessed with dragons, just that sometimes it helped her forget about him in an odd sort of a way. But even though this was on of her favorite classes, she had a hard time concentrating today.

The professor was currently talking about water sprits today but not dragons. Chihiro started to daydream about her time in the Sprit World. After telling Aneko about the Sprit World, she had felt so much better and she had not had a nightmare since. Her heart felt lighter but her stomach was still full of those nervous butterflies. She wasn't sure how she would react if the tunnel weren't there. Aneko acted like it would be and somehow Chihiro had gotten her hopes up a little bit, she only hoped that they wouldn't be dashed again.

She sighed and somehow dragged her mind back to class; the teacher was talking about some of the more famous water sprits. Chihiro glanced at the clock and was shocked to discover that there were only five minutes left in class, she must have been spacing out for a while. After closing with giving them an assignment for writing a three page paper on some lesser-known water sprits the teacher wished them a good holiday and dismissed the class. Aneko practically dragged Chihiro out of class and to the car waiting out front.

"Okay, I have all sorts of CD's, junk food, maps for when I get lost, our backpacks, and the cooler is in the back," Aneko rattled on about having everything and it made Chihiro laugh. Aneko smiled and was glad she had been able to let Chihiro forget about her nervousness for however long.

"Okay, you're a bit too prepared Aneko," Chihiro commented.

"Well, you know me I just have to be on top of everything!" Aneko joked. They laughed for a while, neither one knowing why it was so funny, but then maybe it was just the nerves. The put in a CD and started to sing along, loudly and off key. Hours of this and many, many miles later, Chihiro started drifting off and finally fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was dark and Aneko looked a little fried. Chihiro yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it?' She asked Aneko sleepily.

"It's about eight," Aneko answered.

"I'm sorry I feel asleep on you, I guess I was more tired than I thought." Aneko smiled and shook her head.

"I know, that's why I let you sleep." Chihiro could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"Would you like me to drive?"

"Would you mind? I'm pretty tired."

"I'd be happy to drive, just pull off over there." Aneko pulled off and the switched places. As soon as Chihiro started the car, Aneko had dropped off to sleep.

Chihiro smiled to herself and began driving. She noticed how quiet it was on turned the radio on low. The sky was really clear and she could see all of the stars and constellations. She took a deep breath and tried to let the anxiety go. What would she do if the portal were there? Find Haku and tell him…. tell him what? She shook her head and decided she would cross that bridge when she got there.

After a while the sky started to get lighter and Chihiro could tell it would be a beautiful sunrise. When the sun was up, at about eight, Aneko finally woke up.

"Well good morning sleepy head," Chihiro greeted Aneko. Aneko yawned and grinned sleepily, slowly waking up.

"How far away are we now?" Chihiro checked the road signs.

"We're about an hour away now I think." Aneko nodded and sat up. The roads were clear and they were both quiet. Aneko was thinking about what she would do with Chihiro when they got to the Sprit Word. If her memory served her right, and they still held it, the Bathhouse held a Winter Solstice Ball every year. She remembered that Haku attended them every year, and she really hoped that the ball would be a good place for them to meet, but she was unsure of how she would get them to not see each other. It would be nice if Haku was off somewhere, but she couldn't guarantee that it would be the case.

Chihiro was thinking of him as well, but in a different way. Her mind had taken her back to the worried thoughts about him. Would he even notice her? Sure, she could walk up to him and say 'Hey, Haku! I don't know if you remember me, but I haven't stopped thinking about you at all for the last ten years!' Yeah, that would go over well. Chihiro shook her head slightly, and sighed.

The closer they got to the forest, the worse it got. All of the thoughts of the Sprit World broke through their blocks she had put it so many years ago and all of the torment from the last few years came along with them. Her tears were stinging with tears she refused to let fall.

Chihiro panicked when she saw the turnoff, she slowly drove up the road and the both of them watched up ahead with baited breath. Chihiro stopped just one turn short of reaching where the tunnel should be.

"I can't do this," she said aloud. She didn't notice Aneko's worried face.

"Chi, come on, we'll walk from here. You can do this!" 'You have to!' thought Aneko anxiously. If she didn't, all of this would be for nothing, and the portal was only open for today.

Aneko got out and helped the dazed Chihiro out. Aneko went and got the bags while Chihiro just stood by the car trying to find the will to move. Aneko took Chihiro's arm and lead her up the road. Chihiro stared at the ground, unwilling to look up.

"I see the statue!" said Aneko in relief that she also saw something else but she did not say so. Chihiro nodded and then fought with herself over whether or not to look up.

On the one hand, if she walked away, she might be spared the hurt but she knew she would never forgive herself. On the other hand if she looked up, and the tunnel was not there, well she wasn't sure what would happen. Aneko watched as Chihiro waged a private war with herself.

"Just look up Chi," she said in a pleading tone. Chihiro waited and she felt the wind brush past her towards the statue. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, if the wind was going that way then…Chihiro looked up. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. She ran towards it and put her hands on the rough plaster. It felt solid underneath her hand and she let her breath out, along with tears she had been holding for so long. There it was, after all this time, the tunnel stood before. It looked just the same as it did all those years ago, paint peeling here and there and just as creepy.

"Well are you coming or am I going by myself?" Chihiro laughed a little, a teary laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. She followed Aneko and took her first step into the tunnel, the tunnel into the Sprit World.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought!


	2. getting ready and missing you

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away

A/N: Ok, so this chapter got deleted (a result of my stupidity) and so I worked like mad to fix it. It's probably quite different than it was because I lost the original when my computer crashed and the data was wiped. In any case, for new readers it really won't matter unless you tried to read what was there before I updated this chapter, because it won't have made any sense and so I apologize. Anyway, enough of my babbling, on with the story.

Chihiro and Aneko made their way through the tunnel and Chihiro sighed happily as she looked out over the emerald hills. The grass waved to and fro, resembling waves in the sea. The sun felt warm on her face and it was exactly as she remembered it. Chihiro, for the first time since she was ten, felt at home.

"This is beautiful!" Aneko exclaimed.

"Yes, it is."

"I don't see any bathhouse though," Aneko said casually, still keeping to the façade.

"Oh, well it's this way. Aneko, don't eat any of the food though, no matter how good it looks. Promise me ok?"

"Ok, ok. Now let's go!" Aneko grabbed her hand and the two of them ran up the hill. Chihiro stumbled as she made it across the river bed, the trip not any easier this time around despite the fact she was taller.

As they made their way through the ghost town, Chihiro was taken back. She could remember the first time she walked these streets. She passed the restaurants with food suspiciously, as though she thought something would try to get at them. They stopped at the bridge and Chihiro marveled at how the bathhouse still looked bigger than ever.

"So this is the bathhouse?" Chihiro nodded. Aneko started to walk forward but Chihiro stopped her. She noticed that they were already beginning to disappear and the sun was setting as well.

"We have to be careful, or we'll get caught and sent to Yubaba." Aneko had to stop herself from telling her that Yubaba no longer worked here. She let Chihiro lead her through the small door in the gate and through the garden to the wooden stairs. It was only here that Chihiro hesitated.

"I always hated these stairs," Chihiro muttered.

"Come on Chi, it'll be fine," Aneko encouraged her.

They slowly made their way down the stairs and Chihiro thanked whatever spirits were listening that no stairs had broken. When the reached the door, they discovered they had a problem.

"Uh, Chi?"

"What Aneko?"

"Well, I hate to rain on your parade but we can't touch the door." Aneko struggled keep herself with the appearance that she was disappearing.

"Oh right! Well maybe…maybe we can just walk through." She tried it and was quite successful. They found themselves in the boiler room, Kamajii was busy lifting ingredients from drawers, his eyes trained on his mixture of herbs, and he didn't even hear them come in. Chihiro smiled and spoke up in a voice that she hoped resembled ten year-old one.

"Um, excuse me? Can I work here?"

"No!" Kamajii spoke as if it were a reflex and so Chihiro tried again.

"Please let me work here!" This time she captured her younger voice perfectly. Kamajii paused and looked over at her. His eyebrows shot up and his voice was filled with disbelief.

"Sen?"

"It's Chihiro now, but yes."

"We've missed you here Chihiro," the old spirit said kindly, Chihiro smiled.

"I've missed you too." Just then the small door slid open and Lin's voice rang through the opening.

"Chow time!" Lin came through the door and didn't see Chihiro and Aneko right away. She put Kamajii's bowl out and took his old one. It was only when she turned to feed the sootballs that she saw Chihiro.

"Chihiro! Or what's left of you, here eat this, you too A—" Aneko shot her a look and Lin just busied herself with handed them each a ball of rice from Kamajii's bowl. Chihiro, who was smiling at Lin's never failing ability to take charge, and in a way, mother people didn't notice the look. Chihiro felt herself becoming solid again and soon Lin tackled her. Chihiro laughed and embraced the woman tightly.

"Oh I missed you Lin," Chihiro sighed happily.

"We've missed you here too. Let me look at you!" Lin held her at arms length and gave an approving nod.

"You're all grown up Chihiro, and so womanly!" Chihiro blushed and made a face.

"Lin, you sound like my mom." Lin laughed and hugged Chihiro again before remembering she had to get back to work.

"I will see you all later!" she rushed out the door, leaving all of them smiling behind her. Aneko slipped out of the room as Kamajii and Chihiro began talking again. Aneko caught up to Lin in the kitchen and the two of them began speaking.

"You haven't told her," Lin accused.

"No I haven't she doesn't need to know just yet. I'll tell her sometime in the next couple of days but the timing has to be right!"

"And I suppose the reason the dragon doesn't know is because of you and your ideas about timing?"

"Well…I was hoping they could meet at the ball, it would be _so_ romantic wouldn't it?"

"And how do you think you're going to keep her hidden that long?"

"Well doesn't he usually leave right before the ball?"

"Yes, and luckily for you, he's leaving the day after tomorrow."

"She can stay in the boiler room until then."

"If his godliness doesn't visit Kamajii in the next couple of days."

"I'm sure you could prevent him from doing so." Lin made a face and spoke harshly.

"I just hope this works out well, for your sake and hers." Lin rushed off presumably to go and take some food out to the customers.

"Me too," Aneko mumbled. She made her way back to the boiler room and was glad to see that neither Chihiro nor Kamajii noticed her absence. However Chihiro saw her again and spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce the two of you. Aneko this is Kamajii he runs the boilers, Kamajii this is Aneko my best friend."

The two of them shook hands and feigned ignorance of each other's existence up to that point, Kamajii having caught on to the secret a lot faster than Lin.

"Hey Chihiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should stay here in the boiler room until Yubaba leaves."

"How do you know Yubaba's leaving?" Chihiro's brow was furrowed and Aneko cursed her loose tongue but she covered quickly.

"Oh Lin told me before she left."

"She did?"

"Yep."

"Oh…um all right. You're probably right." Aneko sighed mentally with relief and Chihiro went back to talking with Kamajii. Aneko slipped out again this time she went to the extensive gardens behind the bathhouse. She sat on a grassy hill, happy to be back and slightly worried about the ball. Someone came up behind her and sat beside her, Aneko knew exactly who it was, without even having to look. The person sat beside her and Aneko spoke.

"Hello dragon boy."

The next day Chihiro and Aneko helped out Kamajii with the tasks in the boiler room. Chihiro was happy to be back in the Spirit World so she didn't even mind the extended stay in the boiler room or notice the secret looks between Lin, Aneko and Kamajii. Aneko and Lin often fought over how the situation should be handled but eventually, Aneko, being the pushier of the two got her way.

It was the day after that found Lin in a deserted corridor looking out the window waiting to see a shimming white line in the sky. Several times she thought she saw the dragon but she was always wrong. Finally she watched a white and iridescent shimmer float through the clouds.

"Finally the dragon leaves!"

She took off for the boiler room, finding Chihiro still asleep upon arrival. She shook her head and motioned for Aneko to help her wake up Chihiro. The two women shook their friend and Chihiro soon opened her eyes sleepily.

"What s'matter?" her voice was heavy with sleep.

"You can go outside now," Aneko said softly, smile on her face. That woke Chihiro up immediately. She sat up and pulled on her over shirt.

"Can I go out to the garden?"

"I'll go with you," volunteered Aneko.

"I'd go to but I have work," Lin said. She said goodbye and went back through the portal. Chihiro and Aneko went out the gardens. Chihiro had never been to the larger ones, so Aneko had to subtly lead her there without giving away the fact that she'd been there before, but she hadn't counted on Chihiro's uncanny observation abilities.

They sat down under a cherry tree that stood alone on a grassy hill. It overlooked the vast plain where the softly waving grasses looked like waves. Chihiro still thought that this ethereal world was more beautiful than anything she'd seen in the human world. She looked over at Aneko.

"You've been here before haven't you?" Chihiro blurted out. Aneko was taken aback by her question and wasn't sure how to answer.

"You seen at home here, the fact that spirits are all around you doesn't faze you in the slightest. You've been here before." Chihiro stated it as a fact, her voice steady and calm. Aneko sighed and nodded.

"About five years ago. I stumbled into the Spirit World much like you did." Chihiro nodded but said nothing. Silence fell between them and it was nerve-racking for Aneko.

"Why…" Chihiro faltered, unsure of what to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aneko had known this question would come up at some point.

"Because Chi, when I found you, you had given up hope of this world ever existing…for me to help you, you had to find out and believe all over again."

"You aren't human are you?"

"Damn you're perceptive. I'm half human, a half-breed I guess. My mother was an air spirit and my father…" Aneko laughed and Chihiro looked puzzled.

"My father was a farmer." Chihiro hugged her knees to her chest and spoke again.

"Is it hard?"

"What?"

"Being half-human and half-spirit?"

"Sometimes, when people figure it out. Spirits often hate me because they can sense the human in me, it's a weakness in their eyes. A lot of humans get the stupid idea into their heads that I think I'm better than they are."

"I'm sorry," Chihiro said softly. Aneko waved her hand dismissively.

'Don't worry about it, I have friends like you." Chihiro smiled and spoke again.

"Did you ever meet you mom?"

"No."

"Did you ever want to?"

"Not really, I always thought I'd be too intimidated by her to actually say anything. I wouldn't want to disappoint her because I thought I was inferior either so, nah." Chihiro looked at Aneko from the corner of her eye. Aneko looked nonchalant but Chihiro wondered if she was hiding her true feelings about the whole thing.

"So Chi," Aneko said conversationally.

"Oh no, I know that voice. What is it this time?"

"Chi, I'm hurt you think so little of me," Aneko said in a mock-dramatic voice, hand over he heart. Chihiro just raised her eyebrow and Aneko laughed.

"All right already, you know me too well. There's a ball going on tomorrow here at the bathhouse."

"So?"

"So we should go!"

"You just want to dress me up don't you?"

"Well yes, but you never know, Haku could be there!" Chihiro blushed and was cursing Aneko under her breath.

"I don't have anything to wear," Chihiro pointed out, trying to get out of it.

"I can fix that!"

"Of course you can," Chihiro rolled her eyes. She was somewhat taken a back when Aneko jumped up and pulled Chihiro to her feet. She somewhat dragged Chihiro through the gardens and bathhouse. They arrived on the fifth floor (Chihiro out of breath) and Chihiro had the presence of mind to wonder where they were.

"Aneko, where are we?"

"Chihiro my dear, it's time we introduced you to the closet." With that dramatic speech, Aneko pushed open the door and inside Chihiro saw that it was pitch black. It made her scream a little when Aneko pushed her in and walked in behind her, the door slamming shut, the sound echoing in the room.

Suddenly a golden light filled the room, and Chihiro could see hundreds of floating candles. The room was so bright it looked as though it were lit by sunlight. The walls were bare and in the back of the room there was a huge wardrobe. It was made out of dark, cherry wood and was highly polished. Its frame and double doors were intricately carved. The room, and the 'closet', were beautiful.


	3. Your eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited away

A/N: Thank you to CxHforever, Wildflower, Kagome5177, Wolf of the Blue Moon, nubie, EE.DD, Rachel Rivas, Fallen Latte, you guys rock! Sorry this took a while to update, anyway, on with the story!

Aneko held out her arms as if presenting the wardrobe.

"So this is the closet?" Confusion and skepticism danced across Chihiro's face.

"Yes, it is." Aneko answered as she turned to face the wardrobe.

"We shall find you the perfect dress!" She put her hand on the door and closed her eyes. Chihiro could see her muttering something and the wardrobe glowed for a second. Aneko stepped away from the wardrobe and smiled.

The door opened and Chihiro had to cover her eyes from the light. When the light subsided, she could see Aneko grinning and a beautiful ball gown floating slightly in the middle of the room.

It had slim, royal blue straps and a jade-green bodice with tiny blue crystals covering it. The skirt had several layers and was a princess style skirt. The top few layers were royal blue tulle and the bottom layers were green satin. Tiny blue and green sparkles covered every layer of the skirt. Beside it hung a royal blue shawl embroidered with roses. Chihiro gasped at the gown and Aneko just smiled.

"Well, the closet picked well, those colors suite you," Aneko admired.

Chihiro looked at her as if to ask if that was really her dress, she didn't exactly get the concept of the closet yet but before she could ask, Aneko handed her the dress and the shawl and pushed her behind a screen in the room that hadn't been there before. Chihiro stood there for a moment before even trying to change. When she did, she felt like a princess. She had a disbelieving look on her face as she came out to show Aneko.

"Oh Chi," Aneko sighed. The wardrobe door morphed into a mirror and Chihiro looked at herself, she couldn't believe that it was really her. She had never seen herself as something to look at, but in this dress…

"You look fabulous!" said Aneko in a mock snobby voice. Chihiro just made a face at her.

"Okay…now that you have me in a dress, you're dream come true, please explain the closet thing." Aneko smiled slyly and answered.

"Well, a few years back, when I was here, this room…just showed up. The door appeared and the closet was ready. It took months to figure out how to use it and for a while, it was all the rage. Everyone wanted clothes out of it. The closet never ran out of clothes and it always found the best outfits. We still don't know why it's here or how it works…but we all love it anyway!" Chihiro grinned and then looked back at the mirror.

"Shouldn't the dress be more…traditional?" Chihiro asked. Aneko shrugged her shoulders.

"The closet has a mind of its own; it decides what you wear for the most part. Sometimes the clothing is traditional but…sometimes it's not." Aneko shrugged and turned back to the wardrobe. Aneko put her hand back on the door and began muttering again. When she was done Chihiro asked her a question.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"It's a spell to get the closet to come up with something," Aneko answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Chihiro shrugged but was blinded once again as the light from the wardrobe appeared.

"Does it always do that?" Chihiro asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," answered Aneko.

Chihiro then noticed another gown in the middle of the room. It was a simple A-line dark red dress. The sleeves were short and puffy. The skirt was slightly pleated and it hung gracefully at the waist. Aneko took it from the air and stepped behind the screen. She came out and Chihiro gasped. Aneko was not exactly a girly girl, but she had been known to wear skirts but Chihiro had never seen her in a dress. This dress fit her like a glove and Chihiro thought she looked perfect in it.

"So," began Aneko, "how do I look?" Chihiro shook her head and managed to speak.

"You look amazing!" Aneko laughed and looked in the mirror. She nodded approvingly and dragged Chihiro over. They stood, side by side, in the mirror.

"We are a couple of princesses, no on matches our beauty!" Aneko declared. Chihiro just had to laugh but she turned when she heard a sarcastic voice.

"No on can touch your beauty huh?" It was Lin. She stood in the doorway with an elegant eyebrow raised skeptically and Aneko smiled sheepishly.

"Well what took you so long?" Lin rolled her eyes and walked towards them.

"I only just got done with work; some of us do that from time to time." Aneko pulled a face and took Lin's arm.

"Now, it's your turn!" Aneko said happily. Lin made a face and Aneko put her hand on the door and started muttering again.

This time, Chihiro was ready and turned her back on the wardrobe so she wouldn't have to readjust her eyes again. She could see the light but it wasn't as bad with her back to it. When she turned around, she could see a very beautiful kimono. It was a periwinkle blue with gray roses. Chihiro thought it would look beautiful on Lin.

Lin stared at it as though trying to decide whether or not she actually wanted to put it on, Aneko gave her no choice. She took the kimono and handed it to Lin and pushed her behind the screen. Lin tried to protest but Aneko told her to shut up and just put it on.

Lin had a face that just screamed, 'there are you happy now?' She had taken her hair down and it fell softly down her back. The kimono fitted her perfectly and Chihiro, who had never seen Lin in a dress, was amazed. Chihiro had already known that Lin had her own hidden beauty but this outfit…

"I'll just go take it off right now," said Lin in a huff. Aneko grabbed her arm and hurriedly spoke.

"No, you look amazing! That kimono is perfect for you!" She put Lin in front of the mirror and gave a look that said, 'see?'

Lin just stood there, unbelieving. Her silence could have matched Chihiro's at that moment, and that was saying something coming from the one who always had to have her opinion known.

"Lin, you look so…amazing," Chihiro managed to choke out. Aneko smiled like she knew something they didn't.

"Well, now we all look like princesses!" Aneko gushed. Lin smiled finally and muttered a quiet, 'thanks.'

Later, after they were all changed, Lin had some time off so they all went to the garden to talk more about the ball. They would need at least four hours for pampering they decided, but they didn't have to start just yet.

Aneko was taking charge and she decided that Chihiro would wear her hair half down, curly and with a small bun where the half ponytail would be. She practically picked out Chihiro's makeup and shoes. When she tried to start on Lin, Chihiro intervened.

"Aneko!" Chihiro interrupted, "I want to do Lin's hair for the ball." Lin looked at her with a mix of gratitude and relief and a slight bit of surprise. Aneko made a face but agreed. Lin would do Aneko's hair and both Aneko and Lin would do Chihiro's make-up.

As they continued to talk, Chihiro felt butterflies in her stomach. She had tried to shut out the possibility that Haku would be there, after all, he would have had to have freed himself by now. So why did she keep getting the feeling that this was not so? She sighed inwardly and tried to relax. She decided that she was going to do her best to have a good time even if he was not there.

Sometime later……..

Aneko and Lin were taking Chihiro down another hallway in the bathhouse. They were carrying fluffy white towels, swimsuits and various shampoos and soaps. They were going to take a very relaxing bath and pamper themselves for the next four hours to get ready for the ball. They were sure it would last well into the night and so they were planning on getting some sleep in one of the private baths.

Aneko had put something in the water and so the bath was overflowing with bubbles. They all got in very carefully, all the while adjusting to the hot water. When they were all the way in they all sunk into the water up to their shoulders. They simultaneously closed their eyes and relaxed.

"Now this is nice," Lin remarked. Chihiro smiled with her eyes closed. She had to admit, whatever was in the water relaxed her every muscle. All the tension soon left and the butterflies even went away for a while.

"Alright," said Aneko purposely, "enough loafing around, we have a ball to prepare for!" Chihiro groaned lightly and opened one of her eyes and her gaze was met with Aneko's determined face. She opened both of her eyes and tilted her head at Aneko. Aneko handed Chihiro a light pink bottle with shampoo in it.

"What is it?" Chihiro asked.

"It will make your hair smell like cherry blossoms," replied Aneko looking at the other bottles before handing a blue one to Lin and taking a red one herself. Chihiro shrugged and washed her hair, letting the cherry blossom smell wash over her and soak into her hair.

Lin was doing to same, but muttering under her breath. In her opinion, they did not need to be all girly. Chihiro just laughed and shook her head. She knew that Lin was not the girly girl sort. Chihiro couldn't believe that they even got her to wear the kimono.

After their relaxing bath and a short nap, they headed up to another room in the bathhouse. This room had three screens and a lot of mirrors. There where various vanity tables, stools, shoes, hair stuff and their dresses where hung up on one side of the room. Aneko immediately pulled Chihiro over to a vanity and sat her down in front of the mirror.

"We will start with you little sister," Aneko was referring to starting her hair first. She was a little nervous, when Aneko had said, 'little sister,' she said it rather evilly. Aneko started to brush Chihiro's rich brown locks. Chihiro's hair was now down to the middle of her back, she had never cut it. Chihiro got sleepy, as she always did when her hair was being brushed but then she noticed that Aneko was doing something to it.

"What are you doing?" Chihiro asked Aneko.

"I'm curling it slightly," she answered back. Chihiro rolled her eyes and tried to stay still.

After her hair was all curled, Aneko put less than half of her hair in a ponytail, leaving most of Chihiro's hair to cascade down her back. She put the ponytail in a bun and then took a box and opened it. Inside were hundreds of tiny-jeweled clips, they were all just the size of a small crystal.

Aneko started putting in ones that were blue and green. They looked like rhinestones had fallen onto Chihiro's hair and had stayed there. When she was done, about an hour and half later, Chihiro's hair sparkled.

"Thank you Aneko, it looks…beautiful," Chihiro said. Aneko beamed.

"Your welcome!"

"Now it's your turn!" Chihiro turned to Lin.

She put Lin in her chair and took out the girl's hair from her usual ponytail. She put it up about midway and pulled it into a ponytail. She lest two strands hanging and put the ponytail into a tight bun. She found a gray silk flower and put it in the middle of the bun. She then loosely curled the hair that she had left.

"Ta Da!" Lin looked at the mirror.

"Thank you Chihiro," was all Lin said, but Chihiro could tell she was pleased. Lin looked at Aneko then back to Chihiro.

"What are we going to do about her hair?" Chihiro grinned and the two of then started on Aneko's hair.

Aneko's hair was a dark, dark brown and reached to the back of her knees. The two of them decided to braid it with a dark red ribbon that matched her gown. They then attached dark red silk roses throughout the braid. Aneko nodded in appreciation and then turned around to face them.

"Now we must do make-up. We can all do our own except for Chihiro, we need to show her off for Haku and get the two of them together!" Aneko announced. Chihiro had been wondering when Haku would come up.

"How do we even know he will be there? Didn't he free himself from Yubaba?" Aneko gave a very discreet look to Lin and answered.

"Chi, just trust us and come on." Chihiro sighed again knowing that Aneko would not be swayed now that her mind was made up.

They sat her down and turned her away from the mirror. They stated with an iridescent blue-green glitter gloss-like stuff. They put it around her eyes, forehead and the top part of her cheeks; it looked kind of like a mask. They then swept the stuff over her shoulders and down her arms. They then put a dark green paste in a thin line around her eyes, it made them pop. They finished with a clear gloss for her lips. They told Chihiro to close her eyes. They gave her strappy silver high-heeled sandals and her shawl. They then put her in front of the mirror and told her to open her eyes.

The way she looked left her speechless. She had never been a dress-wearing girl and now when she was in a ball gown and all shimmering, she felt unearthly. She slowly turned her head to look at her jewel-studded hair. Her mouth dropped. Curled, and out of its usual tired ponytail it looked amazing.

"T…thank you," she finally managed to stutter out. Lin and Aneko smiled and high-fived, knowing their work was done. They let Chihiro sit, carefully so she wouldn't muss her dress, and they finished with their own make-up. When they were all done, they waltzed out of the room with their heads held high. They were all half an hour late for the ball.

((A/N: I was going to end here, but decided to be nice and continue to make up for what I am going to do…))

At the ball

They reached the stairs and gave their names to the foreman to announce them; Aneko was first to go.

"Lady Aneko Mizuno, of the human world." Aneko's eyes quickly swept over the crowed and sighed in relief, 'good…he is late.' She smiled and walked gracefully down the steps.

"Lady Lin, of the bath house." Lin nervously walked down the stairs, smiling slightly but when she reached the bottom, she quickly went over to where Aneko was standing.

"Lady Chihiro Ogino, of the human world." Chihiro's stomach was churning and the butterflies were doing flips. She tried to appear graceful and prayed that she would not fall down the steps. She had a small smile but from her eyes you could tell that she was nervous. Every set of eyes in the room was on this beautiful young lady from the human world. She was a vision in green and blue and her inside beauty shone out. She was relieved when she reached Lin and Aneko, finally not the center of attention.

"You did fine Chi," Aneko gave her a reassuring smile and this time Chihiro really smiled. They stood off to one side and watched other couples start to dance. A very beautiful waltz came on and someone approached Chihiro.

"May I have this dance my lady?" He was very charming and handsome, but she really wanted to dance with someone else, who she hadn't seen yet, but kept her hopes up.

"Chi, just dance with the guy, he knows your heart belongs with someone else. He is just helping us show you off," Aneko said. Chihiro turned back to the young man.

"And this is ok with you?" He smiled and answered back.

"Yes, it is and besides," he laughed, "My girlfriend would kill me if I didn't." Chihiro looked at Aneko but she shook her head.

"Lin?" Chihiro said a little shocked. Lin blushed but shooed them away before the color in her cheeks could deepen.

The young man whisked Chihiro off in a waltz across the dance floor.

"My name is Aden by the way," he told her. She smiled and noted that he was an excellent dancer. He twirled her and struck up a conversation.

"I am here to show you off, and so, I must make you laugh." She looked puzzled but he laughed.

"Orders from the bossy one. And I have to find your precious dragon and while you're laughing…dance you right past him." She laughed at his little speech; she knew he was talking about Aneko.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed, "I have found something the lady likes to laugh about…the bossy one." Chihiro laughed again and he smiled. They were working their way across the dance floor.

"For this to appear natural Lady Chihiro, you might want to not be looking for him," Aden said kindly. She blushed at the fact that he had caught her looking. He was right so she tried to focus on him.

At that moment, Aden made a very accurate impression of Aneko being bossy and Chihiro just had to laugh. She felt his presence behind her but knew not to look. The man with startlingly clear emerald eyes found Chihiro and felt his heart race. He resolved himself to finding her. The song ended and Chihiro curtsied to Aden.

"Thank you my lady for the dance. But now, I must dance with the lady of my heart." He took a hold of Lin and she blushed.

"Good luck Lady Chihiro," he said before taking Lin to the dance floor and beginning another dance.

Aneko watched Chihiro look nervously around the room. She put a comforting hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he saw you. He won't be able to resist you now." Chihiro tried to relax and smile, but the butterflies in her stomach got the better of her.

"Chihiro?" she heard a voice behind her. She knew instantly who it was, though it sounder richer and deeper than before. She turned around and her chocolate brown eyes met those same sparkling emerald ones she knew from years before.

"Haku," she breathed, finally able to speak his name.

A/N: Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for not having more Haku in this chapter, but I really wanted the next chapter to focus on Haku and Chihiro. So I promise that he will make his debut in the next chapter that will be up soon. 'Till then, please review!


	4. catching up

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, I just wish I did.

A/N: a little note about my last chapter. I forgot that I had named both Lin's boyfriend and Chihiro's brother the same thing, they are not in any way related…sorry about that. And also, I am so sorry it took so long to update! I'm not sure I am entirely happy with this chapter…but I don't know what else to write. Please tell me what you think!

And thanks to

Kagome5177: I loved the dress too, its been in my head forever. Thank you for reviewing!

Wolf of the Blue Moon: I'm glad you like! Here it is! And thank you!

EE.DD: Thank you for waiting, here is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

supershark1: I'm sorry about the cliffe! Even I was agonizing over it…. sorry. Thank you for reviewing anyway!

Kiwi: Whatever the kiwi demands! Here is the next chap. I'm glad you like my story! Thank you!

CxHforever: I'm glad you like it! I feel so special, I am on your fav's! Thank you for reviewing!

nubie: I am updating! Glad you like it, and thank you!

Trumpet-Geek: Here is the next chapter, thank you!

cutebaby94: I am glad it is so addicting, that must mean it is good…right? Thank you!

Luchia: Here is Haku! Thank you!

Suma Susaki: I'm glad you liked it! Here is the update and thank you!

.Smart.Ass.Punk.: Here is the update! Thank you very much for reviewing!

Indigo: I'll try to keep the Author notes to a minimum…. sorry. Thank you for reviewing!

C3KSiva5: Thank you for all of your input, it was greatly appreciated. Thank you for reviewing!

A little recap: "Chihiro?" she heard a voice behind her. She knew instantly who it was, though it sounder richer and deeper than before. She turned around and her chocolate brown eyes met those same sparkling emerald ones she knew from years before. "Haku," she breathed, finally able to speak his name.

Now on with the story

Before her, stood Haku and she could barely breathe. He, who had for the past eleven years, invaded her dreams and thoughts, was standing before her. He was about three inches taller than she was and he had grown up. His face was more mature and his hair now reached his shoulders. He was more muscular and she sensed he was more powerful. But those eyes, had stayed the same. They still drew her in and refused to let go.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She nodded and slipped her hand into his. He led her out to the dance floor and they began a slow and graceful waltz. He stared into her eyes and the silence between them was growing.

"How…when did you get here?" he asked her. He was still in awe of the fact that she was standing before him.

"Aneko led me here," was all she said. She couldn't believe he was here either.

"She never told me…" he said pulling her back from her thoughts. Chihiro looked puzzled.

"When would you have seen her?" Haku raised an eyebrow and answered.

"The day before yesterday."

"Where did you see her?" Chihiro would have thought he would have been elsewhere, and to her knowledge, Aneko hadn't gone anywhere.

"Here, at the bath house," he answered. If Chihiro's face already didn't look puzzled, it was now.

"But I thought, you would be somewhere else…haven't you freed yourself from Yubaba?" The song ended, but he needed to talk to her further. Her took her hand and motioned for her to follow. They went outside to one of the balconies.

"Yubaba doesn't live here anymore and hasn't for the last eleven years. When I went back after I took you back, she was gone. I had to take over the bathhouse."

'Aneko has some explaining to do…' Chihiro thought to herself.

"When did you get back?" Haku asked her.

"Two days ago," she answered distractedly. If she had been looking she would have seen a bunch of different emotions cross his face; surprise, annoyance, concern and the look that expressed what Chihiro was thinking…that Aneko had some explaining to do.

"I missed you," Chihiro blurted out, "and this place." She hadn't meant to say that, but her she didn't seem able to help it. Haku's gaze softened.

"We missed you too." Tears formed at her eyes, everything she had tried to keep in, every thought, every feeling every lie she ever told her self was coming undone because of him. And she couldn't deal with it, it was unfair what he was doing to her.

"What happened to you Chihiro? Over the years, when I was falling asleep, I could feel you suffering…what was wrong?" Chihiro bit her lip, she knew that she was having a nightmare when he felt that.

"Nightmares…ever since I came back from the Sprit World." She sighed, and sat down on the bench. He came over to her and sat beside her, waiting for her to continue is she wished, he wouldn't force her.

"At first…I would see this place, and everyone. But then…" her voice faltered at the memories of them.

"Nothing. It was dark and only I was there, it was quiet and cold and I felt like no one could save me. And then…the loneliness…it would come and I felt like I couldn't breathe, it was so heavy and it made my heart hurt." The last trace of trying to hide her feelings fell away and the tears came in rivers down her cheeks. She tried to choke back her sobs but it didn't work.

"Oh Chihiro," Haku breathed. He took her into her arms and held her. He felt the sobs that wracked her petit frame. She felt so small and unprotected in his arms. She felt ashamed that now, when he finally saw her again, she had to cry.

"Shh, it will be alright. I'll protect you," Haku hadn't meant to say that, but it just came out.

Chihiro calmed down, somehow the words he hadn't meant to say, calmed her. She reluctantly pulled away and he let her go. She wiped her eyes and muttered a tearful sorry. She couldn't do this, be so vulnerable. She hadn't let herself lose it like that for years. It made her feel so weak and she hated it. He smiled tenderly at her and decided to try and change the subject.

"I wonder why Aneko never told either of us anything?" he wondered aloud. She was grateful to him that he changed the subject. She smiled as she thought of an answer.

"She probably wanted it to be 'perfect'," she was referring to Aneko's hopeless romantic tendencies. Haku smiled, he knew what she was talking about. But he would defiantly talk to Aneko later…even if she did bring the one person who he cared for most.

They fell silent and looked up at the stars. Chihiro felt a little better but one question was lingering on her mind. She hadn't meant to say it but some how, it came out.

"Why didn't you come for me?" Haku was startled by it. He wasn't sure how to answer, he…there was always something standing in his way. But he, himself thought that he could have done it and overcome everything even if in reality he really couldn't.

"I…don't know Chihiro. I…I could give you the answer that there are rules…and there are but, I have always thought that I could come for you anyway despite them…but I didn't. I'm sorry," he finally answered and he hung his head. For the moment, the roles were reversed. He suddenly looked so sad…and childlike. Chihiro moved closer to him and took his hand.

"Please, don't blame yourself on my account…I didn't actually mean to ask that…it just came out. I don't mind, because I am here now aren't I? You fulfilled your promise. We saw each other again." She smiled at him trying to comfort him. His heart and mind were still filled with self-doubt. Haku smiled back at her and stood up. He offered her his hand and she placed her own within his. They would talk again, but for now they let the past be.

They walked back into the ballroom as another song began. It was the tune of 'Romeo and Juliet.' He held her closely, but lightly as if he thought she might break. Her chocolate brown eyes found his jade ones and never let go. A circle of magic hung around the couple, it was like no one else existed, and it was just them. He would let go to twirl her, but he would always bring her back to the shelter of his arms.

What they could not see was that everyone else had stopped dancing and was now wistfully watching the couple. Everyone could see that the two were in love, soul mates at the very least…even if the two themselves couldn't see it. Chihiro finally felt at peace, his presence reassured her. And Haku could finally hold his little human again.

Aneko smiled for them, Chihiro's smile finally reached her eyes and Haku seemed content at last.

'Let's hope it stays that way,' she thought firmly.

The song ended and they stopped. The magic hung in the air for a moment more and then their arms dropped to their sides. They seemed to snap back to reality and finally notice the crowd of people staring at them. Chihiro blushed lightly and Haku took her hand and lead her off the dance floor. They stood by the one of the many tables, the ball was almost over…so much had happened. Haku was gazing at her as she looked out over the dance floor.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked her suddenly. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Of course, where should I meet you?" He smiled at her answer.

"In the garden at seven?" Chihiro stared at him incredulously.

"In the morning?" Haku laughed lightly and nodded. Chihiro half rolled her eyes.

"Oh all right."

"I'm sorry but I have to leave, there is some work I have to attend to." She nodded and he came closer, taking her hands and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm glad your back." His silky voice sent shivers up her spine and he slowly pulled away. There hands touched until the last possible moment. And then he was gone and Chihiro sat, slightly lonely now that he was not there beside her.

"Well, that went well," said a voice behind Chihiro. Chihiro turned and made a face at Aneko.

"Yes, especially since you planned it all _big sister_…." Chihiro had emphasized the words big sister because that is how she viewed Aneko, it was also how Aneko was acting. Like a big sister, always had her nose in Chihiro's business.

"Well, you know me…" Aneko shrugged. Chihiro couldn't help but smile…she was glad that Aneko had done that for her.

As the last song ended, Aneko, Lin and Chihiro left. Everyone left the ballroom slowly, sad that the magic of the night had ended. They walked the long way back to their room. When they got there and after they had changed, Chihiro decided to talk to Lin about a certain someone she had met.

"Lin?" asked Chihiro Lin looked at her questioningly, not quite having figured out where the conversation was going to go.

"Yes Chihiro?" the woman said innocently. Chihiro got a slight mischievous grin on her face.

"So, what is the deal with you and Aden? Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Lin blushed profusely and Aneko just snickered.

"Um…" Lin blushed again. "Since about…a year ago I guess." Chihiro raised an eyebrow.

"Well…details!" Lin blushed harder if that was at all possible and she reluctantly began.

"I met Aden in the town across the river three years back. Haku lets us go to the town, we aren't free because Yubaba still has our names and so we are bonded to this place, but we can leave just not for very long," Lin explained.

"And I was wondering through the town and I accidentally bumped into him. And we started to talk and he eventually got a job at the bathhouse, though why he actually wanted to work here is a mystery…" Lin trailed off.

Chihiro could see Aneko smirking and Aneko spoke up.

"Because he had a crush on you Lin, you are so blind!" Chihiro was a little puzzled.

"Aneko, how do you know all of this if you were in the human world the whole time?" Chihiro asked. Suddenly Aneko looked guilty and she blushed.

"Oh…well um, I never went home for the holidays…I came here." Aneko answered.

Chihiro raised her eyebrow but said nothing, she turned back to Lin for more details. Lin, who at the moment was trying to sneak out of the room to avoid questions, realized that Chihiro was looking back at her again. Chihiro motioned for her to continue and Lin sighed in resignation.

"Then as we talked more and more, we got to know each other better. And eventually he asked me if I would be his lady, he's quirky that way." Lin had gotten a wistful look on her face and Chihiro and Aneko exchanged knowing glances. Lin snapped out of it and spoke quickly.

"But we're not that serious or anything…" Aneko had a smug look and she replied.

"He adores you Lin, I would be surprised if he didn't propose to you by the end of next year."

Lin blushed profusely at that and shook her head. Aneko grinned and Chihiro laughed.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing her like that?" Aneko laughed and replied.

"As often as possible!" All three of them laughed at that and they turned out the lights and went to sleep. Dreams of love and comfort awaited each one of them. Chihiro finally fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: I'm not sure if this qualifies as a cliffy or not, in any case oh well. I promise that in the next chapter there will be tons of Haku and Chihiro fluff, but in the mean time, just be patient with me. Please, please, please review!


	5. Morning

A/N: Ok, before you all kill me about the fact that I haven't updated for…goes and looks …over three months (yikes!) let me attempt to explain my spazy self. First school, ah yes the real kicker. Finals were coming and oh, a little (who am I kidding?) BIG year-long project was coming to a close. So I had to focus on that. And then a wonderful (no…HORRIBLE) thing happens, my computer completely crashes and I lose ALL my data including what I had already written for this story…but hey I'm whining so I'll try to stop now sorry. Anyway, I apologize for making you all wait I feel awful so I tired to make this chapter longer. And remember if you kill me the story hangs forever… By the way, I am looking for a BETA reader for this story if you would like to be one or know someone who does, message me and I will be forever grateful.

Suma Susaki- I'm glad you still like it and I am sorry for not updating sooner.

Matt and T.K.-Thank you very much (and I'm routing for her too!)

nubie- Thanks I wasn't sure and again I am sorry for not updating sooner.

Fayt Esteed- I'm glad you liked it! I had fun creating the dresses and I am so glad they were appreciated!

AnimeOtakuBara- Sorry for not updating in a while, it's been hectic

cutebaby94- bows Why thank you! I am so glad you like it!

Faded- bows Thank you very much, I hope it continues to earn your appreciation

metrogurl803- I glad you like it and I am SO sorry for not updating sooner.

kaliawai512- I love them too, and am glad that you thought so. I am sorry for making you wait.

Zerroy- Don't worry, I am too! I just love this couple though and more cuteness an fluff coming in this chapter.

Kiwi- I am SOOO sorry, I made you wait forever…forgive me! I promised fluff and here it shall come.

I-perfer-2-b-wierd-11- Hey, I am so sorry life has been crazy and school and on top of that my computer crashed and I lost all my data so forgive me for the long wait, I hope this makes up for it.

XxLil-AngelxX- Ah forgive me for not updating sooner. I am glad you like the story so far. Aneko decided that she was going to be a half-spirit; she has her own mind about things like that. And as for Chihiro's dress being Haku's colors…well that was planned plus I think she would look good in them! Well anyway, here is what happens next!

AnimeMiko15- Why thank you!

And now on with the story!

Chihiro woke up when the sunlight fell upon her sleeping form. When she opened her eyes she immediately looked down at her watch. She then rolled her eyes at herself, remembering that time probably ran differently in the Spirit World. She got up off the floor and made her sleeping bag up. She then slipped out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said, "J'aime Paris." It was pink and had black letting with an Eiffel tower on it. Aneko had gotten for her a year ago.

After pulling her hair into a low ponytail with the purple band that Zeniba gave her, she crept out of the room as quietly as she could, bending down at the door to grab her shoes. She then walked through the bathhouse trying not to wake anyone as they were all sound asleep. She made her way down into the boiler room and smiled at Kamajii as she passed. She waved to the little sootballs as she walked out of the room and into the sunshine.

Making her way up the stairs was a lot easier than going down. She quickly reached the top and went through the gate that led to the garden. She walked around extensive gardens, cursing herself for not asking where in the gardens they should meet. She finally found him sitting under an enormous cherry tree. He smiled when he saw her, and her heart raced. Up until now she hadn't been that nervous but at the moment her nerves went into overdrive.

He stood up and slowly walked over to her. When he reached her he took her hand and kissed it, his lips lingering for a moment longer than polite protocol asked for. Her heart was caught in her throat, he was so handsome she thought.

"Good morning," he said with another smile. She managed a weak smile and replied.

"Morning." She was still a little groggy from waking up so early and the fact that he made he go weak in the knees wasn't helping.

Haku led her over to the cherry tree and produced some breakfast.

"I figured since I got you up early, I had better feed you," he explained. Chihiro smiled and teased.

"And you were right." Chihiro laughed at his confused expression.

"Just kidding. Thank you Haku." He nodded slightly and they started to eat, a comfortable silence falling over the pair.

The wind played with the loose strands of Chihiro chocolate brown hair. Haku watched her as she ate. 'I can't believe she is here,' he thought to himself. She had grown up into a very beautiful and graceful young woman. And yet, Haku couldn't help but notice how she still sometimes reminded him of the ten year old he had first met.

Haku looked about as old as she was now. He had aged himself along with her, and when someone (Lin) had confronted him about it he had brushed it off as, "it was just time." The subject hadn't been touched since.

"So, how has life been in the Spirit World?" Chihiro asked, startling Haku out of his revere. Haku smiled and answered.

"Eh same old same old. Only it's just been a lot easier without an all powerful obnoxious sorceress around."

"Oh so you don't see Zeniba much?" Chihiro teased. She knew he meant Yubaba but she liked to mess with him she realized. Haku grinned.

"She still meddles, but she at least doesn't live here." Chihiro laughed at that, Zeniba did come off as the meddling type.

"How is Zeniba?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh she's fine. When Yubaba disappeared she left Bou behind, no one is quite sure why. So Bou went and lived with her. No-face still lives there as well, he isn't very fond of me though." Chihiro smiled, remembering her friend no-face.

"And why is that?" Chihiro asked, still teasing. Haku rose to the occasion and answered.

"It may have something to do with the fact that every now and then I turn into a very large and oh so frightening dragon and I took you away one night."

"Frightening huh?" Chihiro taunted. Haku grinned again though this time it was rather wolfishly.

Haku stood up abruptly and held out his hand for Chihiro. Chihiro raised an eyebrow but took his hand anyway. He pulled her to her feet and led her down one of the many pathways. He took her to a small lake that had been on the grounds for years.

"This lake," Haku began to explain, "has an opening in the bottom that leads down an underground tunnel that leads up right into my river." Chihiro looked taken aback.

"But I thought that they destroyed your river and built up on the riverbank." She looked at Haku with a questioning gaze.

"They can't destroy it unless they find the source and find up someway to dry up all the water. The dammed it up and water can be very powerful. It rerouted itself and took a different course through the mountains. It also goes through the forest where the tunnel is located…the one that you came through to get here."

Chihiro was stunned; she hadn't even seen the river.

"So, if you still had a river and you draw your power from it, how come Yubaba was able to take your name so easily?"

"By moving my river, I wasn't able to form my river spirit in one place. I was disoriented so I had to take a human form and sever all ties with my river. After doing that I was confused, I hadn't taken human form in so long and because my connection with the river was no longer there I was very weak. Yubaba took advantage of the fact that I was both weak and needed a place to stay. One night was all she needed to take my name and what was left of my will over myself and my power."

"But that's horrible," Chihiro breathed, "How did you find your river again?" Haku smiled.

"You helped me. After I knew my name finding it was easy. The humans had kept the name Kohaku because they figured out it was the same river. After I found it I renewed my connection with it and regained my lost power."

Chihiro had thought he had felt different. When she had first come here when she was ten, she had figured out he was powerful but now…he felt even more powerful. It was hard to tell at first but now that he had told her that he had gotten even more power she could feel it. It wasn't overwhelming and it wasn't intimidating but she suspected that he was holding some of it in check.

"Well that's good," Chihiro finally said, at a loss for anything else to say. Haku laughed and nodded. Ease fell again over the pair as they strolled through the extensive gardens. A little while later Haku stopped and turned to Chihiro.

"I have to go now, my work here is extensive but if you like later I can show you my office and some rooms for you so you don't have to stay with those annoying friends of yours the whole time you're here," Haku said with a smile.

"That would be just lovely your godliness," Chihiro teased. Haku laughed again, Chihiro loved to hear him laugh. It was a deep, rich reverberating sound.

"Until then, Lady Chihiro," Haku bowed and then walked back towards the bathhouse. Chihiro watched him leave and caught a glimpse of his dragon form shimmering in the sky, she smiled. She found her way back to the bathhouse and went back through the boiler room. Kamajii was awake by now and getting the boilers going.

"Good morning Kamajii!" Chihiro called out as she pulled off her shoes. Kamajii looked up at Chihiro and smiled.

"Good morning." Just then the little door opened and Lin crawled through with breakfast for Kamajii and the sootballs.

"Chow time!" she called before she saw Chihiro.

"Chihiro! I've been looking for you and Aneko all morning, where did you two go?" Lin asked.

"I went and saw Haku for breakfast, I don't know about Aneko though," Chihiro answered. Lin looked exasperated but then she saw a chance to tease Chihiro.

"You went and saw the dragon huh? Was it fun?" The smile on Lin's face was downright evil. Chihiro rolled her eyes and spoke in and indignant voice.

"Yes. Yes it was." Lin laughed and gave Kamajii his food. She then started to toss the multicolored food to the sootballs who immediately swarmed on it and danced around with it in their funny way. Chihiro liked to watch them; they were a little odd but very cute and sweet.

After Lin was done she and Chihiro said Goodbye to Kamajii and made their way to the elevators.

"Well I have some time to help you look for Aneko. That little trouble maker was probably somewhere she could spy on you." Chihiro laughed, and soon Lin was laughing too. Aneko was well known to be a troublemaker and nosey apparently not only with Chihiro but also people at the bathhouse.

The reached their floor and began to look for Aneko they foolishly didn't start at the room they slept in last night. They spent at least two hours before they went back there to rest. They found Aneko on the floor…asleep. Chihiro narrowed her eyes. She went to the wash room and got a bucket of water that had been sitting there from last night. She brought it over to Aneko and dumped it on the half-spirit. Aneko shrieked and jumped up.

"What was that for Chi?" Aneko pouted. Chihiro looked annoyed with her friend.

"Where wee you all morning? Lin said she couldn't find you."

Aneko had the decency to look ashamed.

Well I…I was watching you and Haku from one of the porches and then I came back here to sleep." Chihiro sighed and Lin rolled her eyes. Aneko looked sulky and upset; Chihiro was holding back a smile. It was hard for Chihiro to stay mad at Aneko for long. Chihiro sighed again and attacked Aneko with a hug.

"Why can't I stay mad at you Aneko?" Chihiro asked stepping away. Aneko grinned mischievously.

"Because I'm so cute and lovable."

"Yeah I'm sure that's it," Chihiro scoffed. Aneko laughed and hugged Chihiro again. Lin just rolled her eyes at the display but she was soon dragged in by Aneko. Lin could do nothing as she was hug attacked by both Aneko and Chihiro. When Lin tried to pull away Chihiro laughed and Aneko spoke.

"Oh no Lin, you're stuck with us now." Eventually all three of them fell in a tangle on the floor laughing their heads off.

When the laughter finally subsided, and they could pull themselves off of the floor the sun had risen in the sky considerably, Lin was late work, but they all felt better. Lin quickly rushed off and left Aneko and Chihiro to their own devices. They milled around their room for a bit before heading to the gardens again. They found a hill that overlooked part of the gardens. They had been sitting for a while before Aneko lay down sideways with a huff.

"What are you doing Aneko?" Chihiro asked. Aneko didn't answer until she had already started to roll down the hill.

"I'm roooollliiing!" was Aneko's reply. When she reached the bottom she was laughing. Chihiro didn't start to laugh until Aneko tried to stand up. Aneko tried and failed three times before she could manage to even stand, and just forget trying to walk.

"Come on Chi! Its fun you should try it," Aneko called while attempting to get up the hill. Chihiro shook her head, still laughing. Aneko finally got to where Chihiro was sitting and she pouted until Chihiro finally gave in and rolled down the hill. The world spun around as she felt herself gathering speed. When she got to the bottom she was a dizzy she just had to laugh.

"Uh, Chi?" Aneko called. "What?" Chihiro said, her eyes still closed and she was still laughing. Aneko didn't have to answer as Chihiro heard a deep laughter somewhere to her right and above her.

A/N: Okay that was a cliff hanger…smiles sheepishly Sorry but try not to kill me. Again my apologies for this being so late. Please, please, please review!


	6. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away…if I did I would not have to baby-sit for money…

A/N: Well all right…it's been a year since I've worked on this story. For all those readers I've lost, I apologize. I'm going to do some major revising on the first few chapters before I continue. You might want to read and re-familiarize yourself with the story, but I'm also changing some of the conversations. I'm posting this chapter but then I will revise the others. I'll do this as quickly as I can and then will keep writing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **maxamus crime** because her review made me realize that I have severely neglected this story. To all my readers, I apologize for keeping you waiting to so long, and if I have lost you I understand. Without further ado, chapter six.

Recap: "Uh, Chi?" Aneko called. "What?" Chihiro said, her eyes still closed and she was still laughing. Aneko didn't have to answer as Chihiro heard a deep laughter somewhere to her right and above her.

And now onward to the story!

Chihiro gasped as her eyes found the dark green jade pools of Haku's eyes. He was grinning and laughing at her. She felt her face flush as she tried to stand up. Needless to say, she was still dizzy and would have fallen to the ground if a pair of strong arms had not caught her. She had been expecting to fall so her eyes had shut, however, now they flew on and saw Haku's face. She had fallen into his chest and now rested safely in his arms. He smelled like the world did after rain. She inhaled deeply before she realized what she was doing. He smiled down at her and she blushed…again. As soon as she could, she pushed him away a little and stood on her own. Chihiro, blush still high on her face, smoothed her shirt and cleared her throat.

"So…hello again," she said trying to retain some dignity. He laughed and replied.

"Enjoying the garden?" She could see the mirth shining in his eyes.

"It was all Aneko's idea, I swear," Chihiro tried to explain.

"HEY! I heard that Chi!" Aneko called from the top of the hill. Haku just laughed again.

"No doubt." Chihiro blushed and started to laugh as well, albeit nervously. Aneko walked down and when she reached the pair she attempted to defend herself.

"This is so unfair, I don't always cause trouble." Chihiro and Haku gave her the same look, the one that clearly said, 'oh yes you do.'

"I can't help it…it's just who I am." Aneko threw up her hands as she spoke. They all laughed now, Aneko having joined them.

When they finished, Haku turned to Chihiro and asked her a question.

"So are you free now?" Chihiro looked to Aneko as if to ask whether or not she was ok for Chihiro to leave. Aneko smiled and nodded.

Chihiro replied, "Yes, it seems my busy schedule has had an opening." Haku grinned and they started to walk towards the bathhouse.

When they were well out of reach, Aneko called out to them.

"Have fun you two lovebirds!" She then laughed at their shocked, and in Chihiro's case, red faces and ran the other way. Haku shook his head and mumbled.

"Troublesome sprite." Chihiro readily agreed, though she was still thoroughly embarrassed.

When they reached the bathhouse, Haku took her to an elevator and pulled the lever. They went to the top floor where Chihiro had never been.

"Yubaba used to use this as storage but after she had left, I fixed it up to be my office and some rooms," Haku explained.

He held out his arm to escort her and she took it with a shy smile. He led her through a long hallway that had whit walls. The floor was a dark and highly polished cherry wood. They stopped in front of a rice paper door that was painted with black ink.

"This is my office where I do all the terribly boring paperwork and order ingredients for the baths," Haku told her.

The room had two large windows on the wall opposite the door. His desk was to right of the windows; it was also made of a dark cherry wood. Two chairs that looked like they were upholstered with green silk sat facing his desk. Other than that they were a few painting on rice paper that hung on the walls. It was sparsely furnished yet Chihiro found it elegant nonetheless.

"It has a wonderful view for staring out when the paperwork gets boring," Chihiro said nonchalantly, trying to get him to say that even he, slacked off sometimes.

"Yes it does, you can see the edge of the…wait a minute. Are you trying to imply that I slack off Chihiro?" Chihiro giggled and grinned, eagerly nodding her head. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Chihiro laughed again, watching as he admitted defeat and admitted that, yes, even he slacked off from time to time.

Haku then led her to another door that was another painted rice paper door. It depicted cherry blossoms. He slid the door open to reveal the most beautiful rooms Chihiro had ever seen. All the wood and framework was a dark cherry wood. All of the fabric in the room was a light pink silk and patterned with more cherry blossoms. There were windows on the opposite wall from the door that showed a view of the gardens and the plain beyond. The windows covered the walls with pink gossamer curtains blowing slightly in the breeze.

The bed was huge and it looked so soft that Chihiro would have though it was made of spun clouds. A full length mirror stood beside a vanity desk with a small stool that had again a pink silk cushion. A writing desk stood nearer to the bed and facing the windows. Chihiro could see two more doors; one she assumed led to a bathroom and the other she hoped was a closet.

"They can be your rooms if you would like them," Haku said softly after a while. Chihiro's eyebrows rose.

"Really?" in an eager voice. Haku, seeing she liked them, smiled and nodded. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" But before he could react she pulled away and went to open the two doors. She did indeed find a bathroom and a closet.

The closet was a big surprise, she found all sorts of clothes in there. There were some traditional ones and some from her world. Some were fancy and some were very casual. Her jaw dropped, she loved them all and they were all her size. She stuck her head out and gave Haku a questioning gaze.

"Aneko said I should visit the closet and this is what it came out with." Chihiro nodded, still speechless.

"Do you like it? Because if you…" Haku looked a little worried. Chihiro silenced him by holding up her hand.

"It's all wonderful. Thank you," she said in a soft voice. There was a light blush on her cheeks.

Haku smiled at her and replied, "I glad you like them, and you are most welcome."

Just then Lin burst in through the doors

"Uh, Haku? We need you downstairs…Zeniba is here…and she is…oh just come on!" Lin was flustered. Chihiro lit up when she heard Zeniba's name and she wondered what was going on.

"Should I come too?" Chihiro asked.

"No!" Lin shouted, "I mean, I really think its best if you stay here until this gets sorted out." Chihiro was taken aback but nodded and watched as Lin left, not waiting for Haku.

"I'll be back in a little while. Feel free to wander the bathhouse, I'll find you," Haku told her. He then smiled and turned to walk out the door.

With Zeniba, Haku, Lin, and Aneko

Haku descended the last few steps and saw a very angry Zeniba and a desperate Aneko trying to calm her down. When Zeniba saw Haku she turned on him and pointed her jeweled finger at him.

"You!" She marched over to him and stared at him in anger before beginning her rant.

"How many times have I told you that Chihiro has been unhappy in the mortal world?" But she didn't stop there and she certainly didn't give Haku a chance to answer.

"I had to get Aneko to remember there was a chance to get Chihiro back!" Aneko winced noticeably and Haku spared a glare before bringing his attention back to the angry sorceress before him.

"Do you know how much she suffered? And now that she is finally here, I don't hear about it? Kohaku, just because you now run this place and have more powers does not mean you know what is best for this girl!" Haku snapped briefly just then and yelled.

"And neither do you!" Zeniba looked taken aback and even Aneko and Lin could feel the tension of power between the two. Haku calmed down visibly and took a deep breath.

"Let's finish this in my office." Zeniba glared, but nodded. It was then that Haku noticed that Aneko was trying to slip away.

"You too Aneko," his voice boomed. She winced but nodded and followed.

They reached his office and he motioned for them both to sit. They did, the old witch still angry, and Aneko looked uncomfortable. Haku glared at Zeniba and calmly began.

"Chihiro is here now, because I find, that you sent Aneko a dream to bring her here. I had no part in it. In fact, if it had been my choice she would still be in the mortal world where she is safer."

"So that's your real reason?" Aneko interrupted. "I heard you talking to her at the ball and that was not the reason you gave her!" Aneko was angry and both Haku and Zeniba could see it.

"I realize that, but do you think that she would have taken that reason then? You know her as well as I, if not better. She was distressed and that would have only made it worse!" Aneko was on her feet now and glaring angrily at him, her dark green eyes flashing.

"So you lie? And are you sure that you only didn't want her here because the mortal world is safer? You are not stupid, you know that it isn't! There are just as many perils there as there are here, and what's more! You knew she was suffering! You knew and you…" she seemed to have run out of steam. She sighed and sat down, refusing to acknowledge his presence or speak anymore.

Haku was feeling not only attacked but guilty. His reasoning for not going back for Chihiro was slowly falling apart. He pinched the bridge of his nose and asked Zeniba.

"Well you know she is here, so what are you here to yell at me for?"

"I am here to yell at you because even though she's here, you're already thinking about making her go back aren't you?" Zeniba's glare was an icy fury.

"It would be the best choice for her to return to her own world," he said calmly, but there was an intense firmness in his voice. Zeniba snorted.

"You know as well as I she doesn't belong there anymore."

"She can't stay here! There are too many things she doesn't understand and too many people who would hurt her for simply being a human!" Haku's voice had risen in volume.

"So that's what this is about? You'd rather her be miserable, alienated, and alone than happy here with people would could protect her against the dangers that await her for her?"

"I can't always protect her!" Zeniba fumed at this and she stood, leaning slightly over his desk and looking down at him, glaring hard.

"You aren't the only one who cares about her here Haku," her voice was cold and she looked like she wanted to say something else but she simply asked him something instead.

"Where is she?" Haku paused but answered.

"Somewhere in the bathhouse. I'm not sure where, I had to leave to come and deal with you." Zeniba glared at him and walked out of the room to find Chihiro. Haku looked and Aneko and tried to talk to her.

"Aneko," he began but she held her hand up and interrupted.

"Haku, I don't want to talk to you right now," she then turned and left.

With Zeniba and Chihiro

Zeniba found Chihiro in the vast library the upper levels of the bathhouse had. She was curled up in a chair with a large tome on her lap.

"Hello dear," said Zeniba. Chihiro looked up and smiled. She leapt off the chair and ran to Zeniba, who hugged the young woman with fervor. Chihiro let her self be buried in Zeniba's warm, grandmotherly embrace. When they pulled apart Zeniba held Chihiro at an arm's length to get a good look at her.

"Oh Chihiro, you look so grown up!" Zeniba exclaimed. Chihiro smiled a replied.

"I missed you granny."

"Would you like to have tea with me dear?" Chihiro nodded and they made their way to a small parlor room where tea was waiting for them, steaming and hot.

They sat down and faced each other and fixed their tea. Chihiro was glad that she could see Zeniba; she had missed her terribly as well. Although Zeniba was smiling, Chihiro could tell that something was bothering her.

"Is something the matter granny?" Chihiro asked softly. Zeniba smiled, it seemed sort of sad, but she shook her head and Chihiro decided to drop the subject.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up. Mostly it was Zeniba making sure that Chihiro was healthy, well-fed, and happy. Chihiro decided to leave out the nightmares, and Zeniba didn't say anything knowing it was a tender subject even though she knew very well that nightmares plagued the girl.

"So dear," Zeniba started. She placed her cup down on the table between them and a serious look came over her face. Chihiro looked up at her, her face eager and slightly questioning.

"Have you given thought about what you're going to do?"

"What do you mean Granny?" Chihiro's brow furrowed slightly.

"Well are you going back to the human world?"

At this simple question, Chihiro's face blanched and she froze, hardly breathing. The truth was that she hadn't really thought about what she was going to do. Her happiness at finally feeling like she belonged made her forget all about the human world. It was in that moment Chihiro realized that the human world didn't feel like home anymore, until Aneko had come into her life Chihiro just drifted through it. Chihiro didn't want to go back, and she was willing to do pretty much anything to keep from having to.

"No. I don't belong there anymore," her affirmation of this truth rang through her voice. Zeniba smiled wryly and replied with a gentle, knowing voice.

"That's what I thought dear. But you shall have to go on a quest."

"A quest?" Chihiro's brow furrowed. Zeniba nodded and proceeded to explain.

"Because you are human, you have to prove your right to be here, only those who truly belong here can stay."

"But what if…I don't succeed?"

"Chihiro you mean to tell me you don't believe in yourself?"

"No! I just, if I don't succeed and I can't stay, it'll kill me."

"I don't believe you'll fail." Zeniba's voice was kind but a power rang through it that made Chihiro shiver and she felt a little braver because of it.

"What do I need to do?" Chihiro put down her cup and looked at Zeniba with rapt attention.

"First you'll need to seek the hermit." Chihiro smiled a little, finding it somewhat funny.

"Her-hermit?"

"Yes well, he's actually a hermit crab. He lives by the sea and he's one of the oldest and wisest spirits around. He'll tell you everything you need to know, what you need to bring and where you need to go."

"You're serious," Chihiro's voice was filled with disbelief. Zeniba blinked at her, her seriousness unfaltering.

"Yes of course dear."

"Well…all right. How do I get there?"

"I can take you."

"Thank you," said Chihiro.

"Don't you want to tell anybody?" Zeniba prompted.

"Oh! I should probably tell Aneko, Lin, Kamajii, and…Haku?"

"I think we can pass on telling Haku something, just this once." Zeniba had a mischievous gleam in her eye, which Chihiro naively ignored.

"All right, can we leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think that'd be perfect."

"Thank you for the tea Granny," Chihiro stood and helped Zeniba to her feet. Zeniba pulled her into a quick, tight hug.

"It is good to have you back dear," she said quietly.

"It's good to be back."

A/N: Please click the little blue review button! You know you want to…I have cookies!


	7. Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, only Aneko.

A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed: Vampirecuttie, band geeks are hot, Phantomgossamer, and maxamus crime, cookies and kudos for all of you. Thank you everyone who's reading my story, I think this is my longest chapter yet.

Chihiro told Aneko first, having found her sitting in the garden. It seemed to be her favorite place to be. Chihiro noticed something was off with her friend, she seemed sad and tired. It was one of the first times that Chihiro had seen her without a smile, and she didn't like it.

"Aneko? What wrong?" Chihiro sat down beside her, Aneko hugged her knees tighter to her chest. She tried to smile but Chihiro could see right through it.

"Nothing!" Chihiro only had to raise an eyebrow to convey the fact she knew Aneko was lying.

"You like it here right Chi?" Chihiro looked confused.

"Yeah, it feels like home. Why?"

"Do you want to stay?"

"Yes…"

"Then you have to prove it. You have to—"

"Go on a quest?" Chihiro finished.

"How'd you know?"

"Zeniba told me."

"Meddling witch," Aneko grumbled.

"I'm glad she did."

"Haku won't be happy," Aneko told her.

"Why?" Chihiro looked puzzled. Aneko's face darkened again.

"Your mood has something to do with him doesn't it?"

"You are _way_ too perceptive for your own good," Aneko avoided her gaze.

"What did he do?" Chihiro wondered what he could have done to affect Aneko so. Haku always seemed so kind to her, she was sure he had faults, but she hadn't found any.

"He—well he means well Chi, but he's so stubborn and stupid sometimes!" Chihiro was surprised at Aneko's vehemence. She also wondered if Aneko had known Haku for a while.

"Chi, he cares about you a lot you know." Chihiro nodded.

"But he just…" Aneko sighed. She didn't really want to tell Chihiro the whole truth, for it might mess up any chances they had at a relationship together. They were perfect for each other, not to mention crazy about each other, even if they couldn't see it. But as her best friend she felt as though she owed Chihiro the truth.

"He wants—he wants to send you back." Aneko hid her face, tensing for Chihiro's reaction.

"What? Why?" Chihiro felt a pang in her chest, Haku didn't want her here? That hurt her more than she'd like to admit.

"He has some stupid notion in his head that you'll die just because you're here and you're human and he can't deal with it." Aneko sounded frustrated, her tone biting and sharp.

Chihiro suddenly figured out that Aneko was upset with Haku because he wanted to send her back. Chihiro had always known that Aneko cared about her but she just now saw how much. Aneko was prepared to defend Chihiro's happiness, even if it meant going against Haku, who Chihiro now knew to be powerful.

"He won't stop me from staying here," Chihiro's voice was reassuring and firm. Aneko raised her head and looked into Chihiro's eyes. She searched her gaze for a moment, and then she smiled.

"He's a lot more powerful than you think Chi," her big-sister tone was starting to show through.

"Psh, he can try. I'll bet I'm just as stubborn as he is." Aneko laughed and Chihiro smiled, sadness just didn't suit her and Chihiro was glad she could cheer her up.

"So you're going to see the hermit?" A smile was dancing across Aneko's face, Chihiro laughed.

"Tomorrow."

"That was quick," Aneko said ruefully, "how are you planning on getting there?"

"Zeniba's taking me." Aneko made a face and started to object.

"Chi—"

"She means well," Chihiro interjected.

"So does Haku." An uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Aneko said.

"It's ok. I know it's just because you're looking out for me."

"That's what big sisters are for Chi," Aneko said. She put an arm around Chihiro and the two hugged.

"So we're not telling the dragon that you're going tomorrow right?"

"Right."

'That's the way to go, but if we don't tell Lin she'll kill us."

"Will you come with me tomorrow?" Chihiro blurted out.

"Of course, I won't let you go with that meddling witch by yourself!" Chihiro shook her head.

"What?" Aneko said, sounding indignant.

"I just keep forgetting that you've been here before, it's kind of weird." Aneko just chuckled.

"So we should probably go tell Lin now," Chihiro said.

"You sure you don't want to roll down the hill again?" Aneko teased as she helped Chihiro up. Chihiro blushed a light pink and made a face.

"_Very _sure." The two linked arms and made their way to the bathhouse, readying themselves for the difficult task of finding the ever-elusive Lin. She was always hurrying around the bathhouse during the day, which made it hard to find her.

They found Lin in an abandoned corridor scrubbing the floor. They snuck up behind her but it didn't faze her in the slightest she just kept scrubbing and without even turning, she still somehow knew they were there.

"Hello Aneko, Chihiro." The duo froze.

"How does she _do _that?" Chihiro asked dumbfounded.

"The vibrations in the floor," Lin deadpanned.

"Really?" Aneko asked.

"You always were pretty gullible," Chihiro laughed.

"Shut up Chi."

"So is there a reason you two decided to grace me with your obnoxious presences?"

"You cut us to the quick!" They said in unison.

"Cut the crap."

"Fine," Aneko huffed.

"I'm going to see the hermit tomorrow," Chihiro told her flat out. Lin froze and turned towards Chihiro.

"So you want to stay then."

"Yes," Chihiro was a little hesitant in answering, Lin didn't exactly sound thrilled with the idea.

"You know the quest will be dangerous?"

"Yes."

"I wish you the best of luck then Chihiro." Lin stood and rushed to hug Chihiro. It was a brief hug and Lin tightened before she let go. A dazzling smile was on her face when she spoke again.

"I hope you succeed, I believe you will. We'd love to have you here, you mean so much to all of us." Chihiro hugged again just for the heck of it. Aneko just huffed and pouted.

"Hey what about me?" Lin and Chihiro laughed and opened their arms, they quickly enveloped her and the trio stood in a small circle.

It was later when the three girls were eating dinner on one of the many balconies that Chihiro saw Haku again. She saw his dragon form shining against the black velvet of the night sky. He shone brighter than the stars and it made her heart ache.

If she was going to be totally honest with herself, it was him she'd missed the most. She knew that the world itself felt like home, but when she'd danced with him at the ball she'd realized something about herself. The Spirit World may have felt like home, but in his arms she felt like she belonged. It was as if his arms were made for her and hers him. Never had she felt so protected or safe than she did in his arms.

When she'd learned he wanted to send her back, it almost broke her. At first it was because she thought he didn't want her. That had been one of the most painful things she'd ever experienced. Even when she was told it was because he was afraid for her, it still hurt. She knew it was irrational, but it felt like he didn't care enough about her to try and keep her here. She would never admit it, but that made it feel like she never had a shot with him. Chihiro sighed to herself; this revelation would make talking to him a lot harder. Lin and Aneko shared a glance; they were both worried about Chihiro.

Lin was thinking about how much she wanted to protect the young woman before her. Sometimes Lin would still see the ten year-old girl she first met in the 21 year-old woman she saw. This always produced fierce feelings of protectiveness in her. She wanted to protect Chihiro from everything that would hurt her, but she realized that it was not only impossible but Chihiro wouldn't let her anyway.

Aneko, in turn, also wanted to protect Chihiro but she also wanted her to be happy. Aneko had seen Chihiro unhappy for so long that she knew Chihiro deserved some happiness. Chihiro was almost never visibly unhappy but it was the little things that gave it away. Like how Chihiro never dated and each time a boy would ask her out, she'd smile and say no but as soon as they walked away her eyes would turn sad and distant. She always wore the purple hair band, constantly touching it as it to verify its existence. She never talked about her parents, if ever they were brought up her face would close and she'd be silent. Aneko could tell she missed the Spirit World, hell, her best friend was a half spirit and her chosen family lived there, a place she thought she'd never get back to.

Aneko and Lin both hugged Chihiro in a form of silent support. She leaned into their embrace and soon fell asleep.

Chihiro was awoken at dawn by Aneko. Somehow Aneko and Lin had moved her into their room. She briefly bemoaned the fact that she hadn't slept in her new room, but it was probably better this way because it allowed for more of a chance for sneaking away with Zeniba and Aneko unnoticed.

Chihiro quickly got dressed and followed Aneko to the bridge in front of the bathhouse. Zeniba was waiting with a strange looking carriage. It was not hitched to anything and it slightly resembled a tea-cup. It was blue and gilded with golden designs. Zeniba smiled kindly.

"Good morning dears."

"Good morning Granny," Chihiro said.

"Good morning Zeniba," Aneko said politely.

"The trip will take about three hours each way," Zeniba told them. Chihiro nodded and the three of them climbed into the carriage.

"How does this work?" Chihiro asked nervously. The seats were plush, comfortable and blue, but Chihiro was apprehensive still.

"It flies," Zeniba replied nonchalantly and then the 'carriage' took off into the azure sky. Chihiro gripped the edges of the seat as they rose higher and higher. The wind lifted her hair and caressed her cheek softly.

The view of the Spirit World from above was breathtaking. Green and gold pastures spread out as far as the eye can see. Bodies of water shimmered in the sunlight and shadows of spirits every now and then could be seen. The small group didn't talk much, Chihiro was too enamored with the world around her and the other two didn't want to disturb her. Zeniba and Aneko shared secret looks every now and then that Chihiro was completely oblivious to. They both hoped this worked out for the best.

Soon a pair of colorful birds joined in next to the carriage. Chihiro gasped in wonder when the brilliantly red and gold bird spoke.

"Wot are you lot doin' in the air?"

"We're traveling," Zeniba replied, as if she spoke to birds every day.

"Oh I see, think you can just edge in on our territory do ya?" the bird rudely asked.

"We meant no harm," Chihiro said gathering her wits about her, also not wanting to start a fight.

"Wot? A human here in the Spirit World, _now_ I've seen everythin!"

"Oh shut up Rufus," a peacock colored bird told him.

"Yes _mum_," Rufus replied.

"Oh do ignore him, he's so terribly uncivilized. I'm Liza," she spoke kindly and her voice had a slightly musical quality to it.

"I am not!" she promptly ignored him.

"Chihiro," she said back.

"A pleasure to meet you, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you really human?"

"Yes, I am."

"We've not seen your kind in the Spirit World for ages!" Liza said, with a tone of awe and disbelief.

"A human, here in the Spirit World? Well then, ya must be 'eading to the hermits place ain't ya?"

"That's right," Chihiro replied.

"Thought tha' might be the case," Rufus nodded to himself.

"Well good luck then dear, you'll need it for your quest."

"Thank you," Chihiro bowed her head slightly.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Liza we need to get movin!"

"Yes, all right. Farewell then Chihiro, until we meet again!"

"See ya!" Rufus called. Chihiro watched the pair fly away and turned to Zeniba.

"What were they?"

"Zenith spirits dear. They nest high in the clouds and they always travel in pairs. They're personalities are usually akin to Liza's, the one named Rufus would be the odd one out." Chihiro nodded, quite interested. The pair of spirits had been one of the first ones that she'd seen outside of the bathhouse and interacted with. It opened her eyes slightly to the world around her, meeting the Zenith spirits was a fascinating experience.

Finally three hours later, just when Chihiro had thought she'd seen it all, she saw something that took her breath away. The land gave way to the most luminous white sand she'd ever seen, it seemed to glow softly in the sunlight. Beyond the sand was the sea, the water was turquoise and so startlingly clear near the beach that she could see tiny fish darting with the tide. The further away from the shore she looked the water got darker and it was a beautiful cerulean blue. Chihiro could see dolphin-like creatures jumping from the frothy waves as if welcoming her. The sun shone down and warmed her hair. Here, there were no clouds, only interrupted blue sky.

The tea-cup like carriage slowly descended and flew over the beach parallel to the water. Finally it touched down in front of some chalk-white cliffs. The gentle sound of the waves finally made its way to Chihiro's ears. She looked at the white cliffs and saw a small opening like a cave. She turned a questioning gaze to Zeniba.

"That's the hermit's home," Zeniba explained.

"You'll have to go in by yourself but we'll be right here if you need us," Aneko said. She looked slightly apprehensive. Chihiro smiled and hoped it covered up evidence of her nervousness.

"It'll be fine." She turned and walked into the cave, Zeniba and Aneko watching and the shadows swallowed her up.

"And now we wait," Zeniba remarked as she magically spelled a chair for herself.

"We wait," Aneko agreed unhappily as she unceremoniously flopped on the sand.

"She'll be fine," Zeniba tried to reassure Aneko sensing her apprehension.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." The two were silent for a moment before Aneko spoke up again.

"I'm surprised the dragon hasn't come looking for her yet."

"Oh he won't, I made sure that he'd be busy all day long. If he even thinks about looking for her something will go wrong and he will have to go and take care of it. Zeniba said this very nonchalantly as she sipped the tea that had suddenly appeared in her hands. Aneko shook her head in disbelief.

"You are such a trip," she remarked.

"Well I couldn't have him interfering, not just yet anyway." Aneko "hmmed" and a wave crashed upon the shore.

**In the cave **

When Chihiro stepped into the darkness it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The cave was slippery with algae and water, the floor was wet and rough. The light behind her had vanished but she could see a faint glow some way in front of her. She could hear the faint dripping of water all around her, the sound of it echoing throughout the cave. As Chihiro carefully made her way towards the mysterious light, she slipped many times; the sound of her falls made louder by the caustics in the cave. It was so quiet she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

It was a long walk that took several minuets. Finally she made it to an entrance that lead into a large cavern. She stepped in and looked around in awe. She couldn't see the back of the cavern but she could hear running water back there. The light came from hundreds of crystals all around the cave. They were a light green florescent color. The cavern was d could see the ceiling way above her head. She heard a scuttling some way in front of her and her heartbeat sped up.

"I've been expecting you."

A/N: The blue button compels you…you know you want to click it! Please review, there'll be cookies involved.


	8. The Hermit's Lair

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away

A/N: Ok so…I'm the worst updater in the world. Sorry it's been such a long time since my last update, life snuck up and bit me in the butt. Anyway, it was the Hermit's words that took so gosh darn long, well that and I outlined some of the future chapters. So hopefully the writing should go more fluidly from here and the updates closer together, but I don't promise anything. Again, thanks to my reviewers: Phantomgossamer, noro, Katie B 16, tiinis, and Darkangl28 you all are amazing!

Recap: She heard a scuttling some way in front of her and her heartbeat sped up.

"I've been expecting you."

And now….on with the story!

Chihiro peered into the gloom before her, but could still not see the source of the voice. It wasn't until a few heartbeats later that Chihiro saw the largest hermit crab she'd ever seen. It was also the most oddly colored hermit crab she'd ever seen. The shell was iridescent and it sparkled in the crystal's glow. Rainbows were thrown on the walls from its shell. The body of the crab was a vivid purple and its eyes were a milky blue.

"How could you have expected me, if you don't mind me asking?" Chihiro bowed slightly, sensing the power of this creature. Seconds after she'd spoken she'd realized that the question was a stupid one.

"I see many things," was his answer. His voice was deep and it reverberated off the walls of the cave.

"You have come for a quest." It was a statement, not a question but Chihiro felt compelled to answer him anyway.

"Yes, I have."

"I have the answer for you, but your heart must be true. You must want to stay here more than anything; the road is not for the faint of heart." His voice had a certain tone of warning and it sent shivers up Chihiro's spine.

"I do want this more than anything," Chihiro answered, determination showing in her voice. The hermit's eyes never rested on her, she wondered if he was blind, it gave her a creepy feeling. His gaze was far away, as if seeing the road ahead of her. A sigh blew through the creature and Chihiro could feel it ruffle her hair.

"You must listen closely young one, the gods smile upon you but there are those who would see you destroyed." Chihiro nodded, understanding. She could think of at least one person who would like to get her malicious hands one her. When he spoke again, his eyes glowed faintly and a tone of prophecy was clear in his voice. His words echoed in the cavern as well as in Chihiro's chest, the vibrations shaking her heart.

_A year and a day you'll have to go_

'_till sunrise you'll have to travel_

_Four tasks you shall be given_

_Though the road be long and hard_

_and the path not always clear_

_A year and a day you'll have to go_

'_till sunrise you'll have to travel_

_Do not tarry, do not pause_

_Do not wander from your path_

_In this world you do not know_

_nothing human can ever last_

_On the train you'll need to ride_

'_till the end you'll have to stay_

_On the last stop take the left_

_Through the hidden, misty way_

_Feel the magic tingle on your skin_

_Pass through the archway then _

_One question you'll have to answer_

_one answer to begin_

_Choose your solution carefully_

_This world can be unforgiving_

_Through the archway you shall run_

_Into stone corridors you will have to pass_

_Be careful of the turns you take_

_Consider the choices that you make _

_Take care that you don't get lost _

_for it's more than direction you'll loose_

_Life is worth nothing here _

_Your soul is everything you'll hold dear_

_Keep it closely…or loose it all_

_Once through the stone _

_More obstacles await you _

_Beware the field of dreams_

_For when the golden visions fade, _

_nightmares come to play_

_Do not linger there too long_

_Don't focus only the whimsical and fleeting_

_fantasies of dreams and desires_

_Here they'll only hinder you_

_Here they will destroy you _

_Make it through that unreal place _

_The path will be clear from there_

_Up the mountain you'll have to climb_

_Up the slope you'll have to go_

_Here you'll be nearing the end_

_the end of all things here_

_Reach the top_

_Meet the one who awaits_

_Face your destiny_

_No hesitation_

_No doubt_

_No fear_

_The four things I give to you now_

_are to help you, use them well_

_A vial of phoenix tears_

_To heal and strengthen _

_A cape of invisibility _

_ To hide you from unfriendly eyes_

_A swallow of dragon's blood_

_To give you the speech of animals and spirits alike_

_And last a pearl of wisdom, containing these words _

_to guide you through the journey_

_It will open and repeat _

_when most needed to complete the tasks set before you _

When he finished speaking, the gifts appeared before her and she took each of them reverently. She bowed to him, noticing his eyes were no longing glowing and they had now settled back into their cloudy state. She looked closely at the items.

A vial of clear fluid she guessed was the phoenix tears while the vial of dark red was probably the dragon's blood. She shuttered a little at the thought of actually drinking it but tried to be open. The cape was a silky, almost fluid material that didn't quite feel like cloth. When she passed her hand under it, the cape shimmered and disappeared, along with her hand. She shook her head in wonder and then looked at the pearl. It fit in the palm of her hand, and was one of the biggest pearls she'd ever seen. She couldn't figure out how it opened but the hermit did say it would open on its own.

"One more thing young one," the hermit's deep voice sounded out from the shadows. At some point during her inspection of the items he had disappeared.

"There are those is the human world that will still wonder after you." With that there was a rush of wind and Chihiro knew that he was gone and that she was alone.

His words resonated with her nonetheless. She felt rooted to the spot, she had forgotten all about her parents. She knew that her relationship with them had fallen apart years ago but she couldn't just leave them. She felt obligated to at least let them know she was still alive, that is if they cared. A flare of anger rose in her chest but she tried to ignore it, she would deal with her parents later, right now getting out of the cave would be a good idea.

She made her way back the way she came, though it was harder because the light was behind her. She held her treasures close to her chest and never let go of them. Finally she made it to the entrance, still unable to figure out how no light was coming through. She stepped through and instantly her eyes were blinded with light from the sun. She could hear the waves again and she noticed that she had been cold in the cave, for the sun felt too warm on her skin. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and clothes as it washed over her.

Soon her eyes adjusted and she saw Zeniba sitting on a plush blue chair and Aneko asleep and the sand. That was the first thing to register; the second was that the sun was lower in the sky. Her brow furrowed, she didn't think she had been in there that long. She walked over to where they were sitting and she smiled at Zeniba.

"You were gone for quite a while dear," Zeniba remarked.

"It didn't seem like that long," replied Chihiro with some confusion.

"Time works differently there," the old witch replied taking another sip of her tea.

"There? What do you mean, I though they were the same place?"

"No, the hermit lives on a different plane, as does his home. That shadow you passed through," Zeniba indicated the dark entrance of the cave, "was a doorway onto that other plane. You have been gone for the better part of two hours."

"Two hours?" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Yes, but I take it you learned a lot. And from what it seems, the hermit has given you some things to help you in your journey."

"Yes, and he told me what I need to do as well."

"I'm glad you found the answers you were looking for."

"Thank you for aiding me Granny," Chihiro bowed respectfully and Zeniba inclined her head. It was then that Aneko woke up. She blinked sleepily in the bright sun and rubbed at her eyes. Chihiro shook her head at her friend and laughed slightly. Aneko brightened at the sound of her laugh.

"Chihiro you're back!" Aneko jumped up and hugged her. Chihiro chuckled and struggled to keep her balance.

"It's not like I was gone forever Aneko!" Chihiro pointed out. Aneko stood back and held onto her at arm's length.

"I know, it's just—I guess the overprotective older sister feelings were coming into play." Chihiro just shook her head.

"And we're not even related."

"We should be getting back," Chihiro pointed out. The other two nodded and they walked back to their carriage. Chihiro took one last look at the sea before they lifted off and headed back towards the bathhouse. On their way back Aneko and Zeniba questioned Chihiro about what the hermit said along with what items he gave her.

"Dragon's blood and phoenix tears?" Aneko asked, "Those are really rare!"

"Do I really have to drink the blood though?" Chihiro asked looking slightly disturbed.

"You won't taste it, humans don't have the capacity to," Zeniba promptly informed her. Chihiro still thought it was disturbing to have to drink dragon's blood. Perhaps it was because she knew one. She looked at the vial with the dark liquid again and noticed that it was glowing ever so slightly, and not because of the sunlight. And then Zeniba spotted the cape.

"Chihiro, do you have any idea what he has given you?" her wide eyes wider than they were usually, and that was saying something.

"No?" Chihiro questioned slowly. She knew that the cape was powerful; she could feel it whenever she touched it.

"This cape is one of the oldest pieces of magic that exists in this world. This has existed since almost the beginning of time!" Chihiro stopped at that, suddenly she felt very unsure. It was one thing to be in the Spirit World, flying in a teacup no less, but to hold something so powerful and so old was just so completely unreal.

"You be sure to take great care of that Chihiro," Zeniba said. "Don't let anybody you don't know see that you have the cape in your possession." Chihiro nodded solemnly and the trio was silent for the remainder of the trip.

It was dark when they returned and the bathhouse, as well as the town surrounding it, was brightly lit and Chihiro was still in awe after all these years about how beautiful it looked. They touched down in the extensive gardens and Zeniba bid the two girls a fond goodnight before disappearing into the air. Chihiro looked apprehensively up at the bathhouse.

"Don't worry Chi, it'll be fine," said Aneko putting an arm around her shoulders.

"But he—" Chihiro tried to argue.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, if you want to be here, then you can get through the quest. I believe in you Chi." Aneko gave the smaller girl a reassuring hug.

"Thank you Aneko."

"What are friends for?" Aneko smiled. The pair turned away from the bathhouse and spent the next hour simply looking up at the moon.

A/N: Again I apologize for the long time in-between updates. I hope I haven't lost any of you yet. The next chapter will hopefully come along faster. Please review!


	9. Butterflies

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Spirited Away, I would spend less time day-dreaming and more time actually doing cool stuff! Also…Haku might not be Chihiro's anymore, despite the fact that they make a cute couple.

A/N: I apologize for the long periods between updates, it probably frustrates a lot of you, and again I am sorry. I am trying to be better about updating more regularly, I'm asking you just to try and be patient with me. I've got a pretty good idea of where I want the story to go from here, and have a good portion of it mapped out which should make getting updates out go a little smoother, but I do have one big technical issue where I am trying to decided what to do, but it shouldn't interfere with this chapter or the next so hopefully these two updates won't be too far apart. Again I apologize for the lateness and as always, I hope you enjoy the story.

And now on to the story…

Chihiro felt the morning sun warm her face as she lay in her bed. She had turned in late after her and Aneko had said goodnight. She shifted in her sleep and smiled contentedly before sensing that maybe she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes blearily and blinked a couple of times before actually seeing Haku sitting by her bedside. She felt that butterfly feeling shoot into her stomach and she sat up, smiling a little to try and cover up her apprehensiveness.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Morning," She replied sitting up against her pillows.

"Sorry I wasn't really around yesterday, things kept popping up despite my plans," he sounded genuine which meant that he still had no idea where she went yesterday. She didn't exactly want to be the one to tell him, but she figured it would be best coming from her. But she wasn't going to tell him right now, and probably not until later.

"It's ok, Aneko kept me pretty busy," and technically she wasn't lying this way. He chuckled warmly.

"I can only imagine." They shared a smile and there was a comfortable silence until Haku spoke up.

"Can I interest you in breakfast this morning?"

"You sure can, just give me some time to get dressed," she said getting out of the warm sheets.

He rose and said that he would wait in the other room. She quickly crossed over to her closet and tried to find an outfit. She finally just decided on some linen pants and a simple shirt. It felt good to be out of her jeans for a while, and it did allow her to fit in a little better. She smiled at him as she walked out into the room and they headed off to his office. When they got there, there was a table by the window with all sorts of food on it and two chairs. He held out her chair for her and she sat down. There was a quiet moment with only the sound of the gently breeze coming through the window and the sound of clicking chopsticks.

Chihiro looked at Haku with indecision; she knew she would have to tell him eventually she just wasn't sure if she could take his reaction. He smiled at her, having no idea, and she smiled back, wishing that things could stay like this. She looked out the window out over the land. She could see the gardens and the lake from here and the plains beyond that. The morning sun cast the most beautiful light over the land. Here felt more like home than anywhere else had in a long time. She sighed slightly and turned back towards Haku. Concern was etched on his features and he tilted his head.

"What's wrong Chihiro?" his voice was soft and comforting, she let it wash over her before she put down her chopsticks and thought for a moment, gazing at his face. She decided that she wasn't going to tell him now; she didn't want to ruin this. She smiled brightly and spoke.

"Nothing, sorry I guess I just let myself get caught up in a daydream." He smiled.

"It's easy to do here." Chihiro smiled wryly.

"Speaking from experience Master Haku?"

"Perhaps," he replied with a secret smile. She laughed slightly and he joined in and they went back to their breakfasts.

She spent the rest of the morning in his office reading while he filled out paperwork. The quiet scratching of his pen across the paper was comforting somehow; she supposed it was because it meant that she knew he was there. The sunlight streamed in through the windows and warmed her as she sat curled up in the armchair he found for her. She was reading about the myths and legends in the Spirit World. She hadn't known before that there were any, it surprised her a little but she found them fascinating.

And then she came across the tale of Hatsumi. The tale was the oldest one she had come across so far. It wasn't the age that caught Chihiro's eye however; it was the content of it. Hatsumi had been the first human to try and actually succeed to stay in the Spirit World. She was a special case, unlike any of the other humans that had tried to stay. Her heart had been pure and she hadn't wanted to stay because of the ease of life or because she wanted power. It was said to have been fate that Hatsumi stumbled into the Spirit World where, even after only a few hours, she felt such a powerful sense of belonging that no where else felt like home ever again.

The period of time in between her visits was a dark time for Hatsumi. She withdrew from everyone, living alone and searching, always searching, for another opening to the world she missed so painfully. She became increasingly unhappy and she let herself waste away beginning to think that she would never again see the magical place that felt like home.

The most powerful spirit lords and ladies, the ones whose families ruled regions of the Spirit World, began to wonder what made this particular human different. They had always made it their business to carefully watch those who had made it to the Spirit World, and while they had seem some people deeply depressed upon leaving and living out of their world, they had never seen anything this bad. The girl was simply giving up on trying to live in the human world, spending all her time trying to find the Spirit World again. They began to wonder if they should give her a chance to live in their world.

And so they took pity on her and finally opened a portal for her. The sense of relief that flooded the poor girl's face and the smile that followed soon convinced the lords and ladies that they should allow her to stay. But they had to test her thoroughly to make sure her heart was truly worthy. And so the Quest was born.

It took Hatsumi a year and a day, the book then said that this was now tradition, to complete all of the tasks set out before her. She struggled and there were times that it seemed as though she would fail. But on the last day as the sun rose, she finally made it.

Chihiro blinked. The book ended there, it didn't say anything about what happened after that. She thought it was a rather abrupt ending and upon looking closer at the pages, she saw that there were at least three that had been ripped out. She flipped through the rest of the book to see if maybe they had been placed somewhere else, but to no avail.

As she sat there, book in hand, she realized that her heart was pounding and her stomach was full of butterflies. She had wanted to know what had to Hatsumi. Obviously she had stayed, but Chihiro had a feeling that there was much more to the story. She looked over at the green-haired river spirit and wondered if he knew, she decided to ask.

"Haku?"

"Hm?" he answered without looking up.

"How did the tale of Hatsumi end?" He looked up at her, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well she stayed."

"Yes, I got that but…what happened?"

"I…" he hesitated, "I don't know. That book you're holding there is the only story I can seem to find about her and no one around here can seem to find the missing pages. No one else knows anything either, not anyone I've asked about it anyway."

"I see," Chihiro bit her bottom lip in thought, not meeting his gaze anymore.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess, no particular reason." She looked back at him and smiled, he seemed content with that answer. He looked back down at his paperwork and set about working again, the pen scratching against the paper regaining its familiar pattern. Chihiro continued to sit in the chair, with the book in her lap, staring off into space. Something unsettled her. She wondered why someone would rip the pages out. What were they trying to cover up?

She wondered if whatever had happened to Hatsumi that was on the missing pages would happen to her, or at the very least make a difference in her quest. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, but the feeling of unease still lingered. The butterflies hadn't gone away either, but she suspected that also had to do with the fact that soon she was going to have to face telling Haku about her quest. And if she were honest with herself, she knew that it scared her, she had no idea how he was going to react. She really needed to talk to Aneko, she always knew how to make her feel better.

Since it seemed that Haku was going to continue working on paperwork, she decided that talking to Aneko now might be the best way to get some time away from Haku to think and to plan. She stood up and stretched her cramped limbs, Haku looked up again and smiled at her.

"Leaving so soon?" he teased.

"Well as infinitely interesting as watching you do your paperwork has been, I do have better things to do," she said loftily.

"You were watching me?" She blushed, that was not were she was going with that.

"Perhaps," she finally answered, echoing his earlier words, he chuckled.

"Well if you need anything, I'll be here for the rest of the afternoon."

"Thank you," there was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "Thanks." Her voice was soft and full of warmth.

"For what?"

"This morning I guess, it was nice just to…well anyway, thank you." Another blush crept over her cheeks.

"You're most welcome then, I loved having your company again." She smiled, which he returned and then she gave a slight wave before walking out the door.

Wandering around the bathhouse in search of Aneko, Chihiro began to realize just how much this place felt familiar and homelike to her. The familiar sights of the Yuna cleaning the baths and floors, customers walking around in the bathrobes, steam rising from the baths and kitchens alike all gave her a strange comfort that she wasn't used to. Even the boiler room felt more like home than the human world ever did. And perhaps it was when she saw Aneko and Lin bickering over who knew what now but she realized, that she would do anything to stay here.

The thought halted her in her tracks, just down an abandoned hallway from her two friends. She would do anything, and she meant it as that thought crossed her mind. She would prove herself worthy in anyway that she could, she'd even try to fly if she thought it would help. Here felt like home, the Spirit World was where all her friends were. She'd dreamt about this place so many times, and had always wanted to come back. Now that she was here she wanted to stay, so badly that it hurt that it felt like that chance was slowly slipping away from her. She had a quest, and the tools to help her, but it still felt like the whole thing was in a precarious balance, the scales ready to tip out of her favor at any moment. She was shaken from her thoughts when Lin noticed her standing in the hallway. She called her over, smiling at her.

"So how was your morning?" Lin asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"It was fantastic," Chihiro answered without missing a beat.

"I'll bet, all morning with the handsome dragon, it would brighten anyone's day," Aneko teased.

"Oh hush," Chihiro retorted quickly.

"Now girls," Lin began. Aneko and Chihiro both rolled their eyes.

"I saw that!" Lin said indignantly and they both laughed, much to the further ire of their friend.

"Even though you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, I have some work I have to go do, so you're stuck with Aneko Chihiro."

"Oh no! Anything but that!" Chihiro said in mock desperation, clinging to Lin's sleeve.

"That hurts Chi, you're so mean!" Aneko was pouting and Lin just rolled her eyes at the display and walked off waving to them as she went.

"Oh you know I'm kidding," Chihiro said hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah," Aneko said with a smile.

"So what'd you need?"

"What I can't come and say hello to my best friends?" Aneko gave her a look.

"Right and give up time with the dragon? Yeah, I don't think so. I'm guessing you wanted to talk."

"And you say I'm way too perceptive," Chihiro muttered.

"So what is it?" she asked as they began to walk. Chihiro was suddenly unsure of how to begin.

"Well I…" she hesitated. Aneko decided to wait it out, she had a pretty good idea what this way all about but decided to wait for Chihiro to talk about it on her own. Chihiro sighed and began to speak again.

"I don't know how to tell Haku. Part of me wants to and the other part doesn't. I don't want to fight with him about going back, that would…"

"Hurt too much?"

"Yeah. But I think if I suddenly disappeared he'd notice pretty quickly and I don't really want to do that to him anyway. I just don't know what to do."

"Chi, I've known Haku for a long time and I still don't know how to deal with him sometimes. But if you lo—care about him enough and want to stay here so badly, you've just got to tell him, straight out." Aneko can't believe she almost slipped up and said love, that would have really freaked Chihiro out, considering she still didn't acknowledge the obvious.

"I know you're right, it's just I don't want to have to fight him."

"Chi no one said that this was going to be easy, but you can do it, I know you." Aneko's voice was fully of encouragement and Chihiro felt a smile reach her face at the thought. They were outside the bathhouse now, merely wandering the grounds as they talked.

"Are you going to tell him soon?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good." The two walked in silence for a while before Chihiro broke it.

"I'm…scared."

"Of what?"

"The quest. I'm supposed to travel around the Spirit World for a whole year. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing and I can't fail, I can't. This is my one chance to stay here, in the only place that's ever felt like home and I can't let it slip through my fingers."

"You'll be fine Chi, you won't fail. You'll get through this because you are different, you want to be here. You'll fight for it and you'll win, it's going to be fine."

"And what about you guys? How am I supposed to go a whole year without seeing you?"

"It's not like you can't see us, we just can't really go with you or help with you with any of your tasks, but we can show up as often as we can." That helped Chihiro gain a little more piece of mind, and it helped.

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for right?" Chihiro smiled. She began to think out in her head what she would tell Haku, she was failing miserably at coming up with anything that didn't sound stupid. Aneko must have noticed because she squeezed Chihiro's arm in a comforting gesture.

"Just don't think about it Chi, you'll stress yourself out too much."

"Right, yeah, ok," Chihiro said nervously, trying not to think about it but that was seriously not working. Aneko just laughed and she stopped them both and stood in front of Chihiro and held on to her arms.

"Chihiro really, don't think about it. It's going to be fine. I can tell he cares about you and even though he's really stubborn I'm sure that if anyone can make him change his mind, it's you."

"You're right, I know you are. I guess my nerves are just stretched a little thin today."

"It's ok Chi." The reassurance in Aneko's voice did help to calm her.

"Thank you for everything Aneko, you've helped me so much." Chihiro hugged her fiercely and Aneko hugged with just as much vigor right back.

"I would do anything for you Chi, you're like my little sister," Aneko said into Chihiro's hair because she was just a little bit taller than Chihiro.

"Well thanks," Chihiro's voice was a little thick with emotion and Aneko just hugged her tighter before letting go. Both girls had unshed tears and they laughed at each other.

"Look at us, bunch of sentimental girls," Aneko joked.

"Yeah well, what else is new?" Chihiro laughed.

"True, very true." Aneko conceded.

They soon were now sitting down on the cool, soft grass and looked out over the landscape. There was a slight breeze that ruffled their hair as they sat side by side. Chihiro looked over at her companion and smiled. Aneko had always been there for her, especially when no one else was. Whatever circumstances brought them together, planned or no, Chihiro was grateful for them. They had given her the best shoulder in the world to cry on, and an even better friend. Aneko was the one who recognized her pain and brought her back here, Chihiro couldn't even begin to thank her enough for that. When she turned back to the landscape Aneko elbowed her lightly.

"You can't delay forever Chi," she said kindly.

"Yeah I know," Chihiro said with a sigh. She pushed herself off the ground, it had been a couple of hours since she had seen him last but she knew he'd still be in his office. Aneko remained seated.

"You're going to be fine Chi," Aneko said. Chihiro nodded and waved.

"I'll see you later?"

"Definitely, you know where to find me!" Chihiro laughed and started to walked away shaking her head.

She made her way into the bathhouse and began the trek upstairs. She decided to take the stairs in order to try and get her thoughts under control. The butterflies from earlier were back with vengeance. She felt like her thoughts were going at a mile a minuet and she was trying to control her breathing. She finally reached the top floor and soon found herself in front of his door. She raised her hand to knock but hesitated. She took a deep breath and before she could think anymore or change her mind she knocked. Haku opened the door moments later and smiled when he saw her. She was momentarily lost in his emerald eyes before he laughed and spoke.

"Back so soon?" She took a deep breath and then the plunge.

"We need to talk."

A/N: Yeah I know! It's a cliffhanger, and I'm sorry but I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, I'm actually writing it now. Anyway, please review!


	10. Confrontation and Understanding

Recap:

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, nor do I own the characters.

A/N: Ok, I am so sorry for taking so long, it took me much longer to write than I thought and then I needed to find a beta, which I did and I would like to dedicate this chapter to her: Killing Lies. She's awesome and also the reason why this chapter is being posted now instead of just sitting on my laptop. So here it is, again I'm sorry for the long periods in between updates.

Recap:

"Back so soon?" She took a deep breath and then the plunge.

"We need to talk."

And now on to the story…

A look passed over Haku's face, although the smile was still in place. Chihiro wasn't really sure what it was—regret maybe? She really had no idea. He nodded and spoke, slipping back into his office.

"Come on in." Chihiro passed by him and walked into the middle of the room. She turned and waited for him. He gestured for her to take a seat, but she simply shook her head. She didn't think she could sit right now; too much adrenaline was coursing through her veins to even think of sitting still.

"So what is it that we need to talk about?" She looked at him, her eyes thoughtful and a plethora of other emotions were swirling in their depths. She wondered if he knew what was coming; if he didn't . . . she wondered if he was ever going to tell her to go back to the human world. She wondered how long it would have taken him to bring that up. But she shook her head realizing that didn't matter too much right now.

"I'm not going back." She said simply. Haku's brow furrowed and confusion swept over his face.

"What do you mean?"

"To the human world, I'm not going back." Understatement flooded his face, and a tad bit of tiredness settled in his eyes.

"Chihiro I don't know what Aneko said but—" Chihiro cut him off.

"No, I know you want to send me back and I'm just here to tell you I'm not going. I've had more than enough time to think about this."

"Oh really? Well I'm glad that you think you've come to a reasonable conclusion but I can't let you stay here."

"I actually don't care if you don't think you can let me stay, I'm staying. It's my decision."

"You can't just stay here on a whim!" His voice was rising and he looked utterly frustrated.

"There's rules about living here, you have to—" Chihiro interrupted him, her voice calm.

"Go on a quest, I know."

"Let me guess, Zeniba?" He spoke with a slight bitter tone now.

"Does it matter? I've already been told what to do, you don't need to be worried."

"By whom exactly?"

"The Hermit." Haku's eyebrows shot beneath his bangs and suddenly furrowed again and he broke eye contact. Chihiro thought she heard him growl slightly under his breath.

"Well, I don't have to ask who brought you there. Regardless, you can't stay here Chihiro." With that, Chihiro finally lost her calm demeanor.

"Why?" she asked angrily.

"It's too dangerous here for you and I can't always be there to protect you."

"I'm not weak," Chihiro said defiantly with a little bit of anger.

"I'm not saying you are," he replied, trying to keep his agitation in check.

"Yes you are! By saying – telling me actually – that I can't stay because you can't always be here to protect me, you are implying that I _need _you to protect me! Don't you think I know the dangers? I'm not that naïve, I know humans are in danger just by being here, but I don't need you to protect me. I can handle myself!" She was yelling, pacing as her anger reached bursting point.

"Chihiro…" he said warningly, his voice low and dangerous.

"No listen you listen to _me_, Haku. I may be human, but I'm pretty stubborn. I want to stay alive and live here. I've found a way and you are not going to stop me!"

"You have no idea what you're doing! You may think you know what lies in wait for you here, but you don't! There are hundreds of things you've never even imagined that will snuff your life out in an instant with absolutely no hesitation!" He was talking, almost yelling, with his hands now, and pacing as well.

"Fine then, if it was meant to happen it'll happen!" She was yelled right back.

"I'm not going to let that happen, I can't." His voice, though full of emotion, was soft now and he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was breathing a little hard and all of a sudden all the fight went out of her. She felt a bit like a deflated balloon.

"Is that what this is about?" her voice was soft, unsure, and full of disbelief.

"Chihiro," he began but instead he took a long stride to her, and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. His embrace was tight but soft at the same time, and fiercely protective as though he thought that if he held on to her close enough nothing would ever harm her.

"I care, probably too much sometimes, but I care. I can live without you here, but I can't live with the knowledge you aren't _living_ somewhere." She was finding it hard to keep a steady breathing rate—hell, she was finding it hard to think. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She was sure he could practically hear it beating. She slowly hugged him back, burying her head in his chest.

"Chihiro I—" he started to say, but once again she interrupted him.

"The human world isn't any better; it's worse, in fact. Of course there's no dangerous spirits that would kill me, but living there without you—everyone here, and just in general—would kill me."

"Chihiro, I think you're exaggerating."

"No, it almost did; I never readjusted to the human world. It doesn't feel like home anymore—not like here. I think it means something that my best friend in the human world is, in fact, a half-spirit."

"Chihiro, what is it about this place that you are fighting so hard for? Are you sure it isn't just curiosity pulling you in?"

"I feel like I belong here." She said in a small voice. Haku looked down at the small girl— woman, actually—in his arms. He could recall feeling that she was happy in the human world, but he just couldn't loose her. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent and holding her even closer.

"You know what it would take to stay here then?" She nodded and he hesitated—he was having trouble finding the right words to say.

"And you know that I can't always be there." She looked up at him, backing up a little so she could see his eyes.

"I can function without you, you know. I did for ten years."

"I know," but he sounded hesitant.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to placate me and then go on thinking that it's a bad idea just because you can't be there to protect me?"

"Maybe I'm just having a hard time letting you go." His face was open—honest, truthful—and she could see all the emotions written across his face. It's not as if she couldn't read him normally, but it was just because he was usually much more reserved. Right now, though, nothing was hidden or held back.

"I'll come back," Chihiro said. She said it to reassure him, but she also found that she was trying to reassure herself as well.

"You make sure of that," he tried to laugh as he said it but it didn't work out quite right. She looked at him seriously for a moment.

"I will." There was conviction in her voice, and a determination backed up by the fire that had long lain dormant inside her. And suddenly he smiled.

"I believe you." He tightened his hug before letting her go. She felt the loss immediately— the warmth and feeling of belonging. She tired to hide her disappointment at the loss, but wasn't actually sure if she did a very good job. Haku reached for her hand and starting absently rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.

"We should probably get some lunch," Haku commented. Chihiro's stomach apparently agreed because it growled slightly which made her blush.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He laughed and they made their way down to the kitchens. Surprisingly, when they arrived at the kitchen, no one was in there. Chihiro looked around, a confused look on her face. She turned to ask Haku why no one was there when he began to speak.

"These aren't the kitchens for the bathhouse guests. They're backup, I suppose you could say—overflow kitchens."

"So these are used when there's too much work for the other ones?"

"Exactly," He led her over to the pantry, never letting go of her hand.

"So how often are these used then?"

"Not too often, although we raid them from time to time. A lot of the time people come in here when they're looking to eat alone." Chihiro nodded looking into the rather large pantry.

"So what are you in the mood for?"

"What, are you cooking for me then?"

"If you don't mind," he said with a smile.

"Not at all," she was blushing slightly and feeling a little off balance, "Whatever you cook best then." This time she let go and hopped up on the counter, her legs swinging off the ground. He chuckled and got out a few miscellaneous ingredients and set to work.

The afternoon sun made its way into the kitchen windows as they talked and he cooked. An easy atmosphere fell between them, nothing hanging over their heads, and Chihiro felt infinitely better than she had before. She no longer had to worry about convincing anyone that she was going to stay. She pushed thoughts of the upcoming quest into the back of her mind and just let herself be happy with Haku. He told her stories of antics in the bathhouse since she'd been gone, how Yunas would trick each other and pranks would be played on everyone. It felt so good just to be around him not worrying about anything, it was like she'd never left. They sat at the counter on some stools as they ate. He'd fixed some kind of fish in lemon sauce with the most delicious rice, which she still couldn't figure out why it was so good.

"This is so delicious," Chihiro all but gushed, he just smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I've never been able to cook; I burn toast for goodness sake!"

"What's toast?" the word sounded foreign in his mouth.

"Oh it's…well it's an American food, sort of. You toast a piece of bread and it's supposed to be easy, but I'm an absolute disaster in the kitchen." He laughed and she smiled, happy to have been able make him laugh. They quieted down and Haku smiled at Chihiro fondly.

"What?" she said with a smile.

"I did miss you, you know. Despite my idiotic ideas about keeping you safe and thinking I know what's best for you." If possible, she softened even more.

"I missed you too," she said quietly. He reached for her hand.

"I never," he hesitated and looked at her for a moment.

"I never meant to hurt you Chihiro—that was the last thing I wanted to do." She was silent for a moment and he thought that she was rejecting his apology and he began to pull his hand back.

"No," she whispered, "don't pull away." He stopped and she pulled his hand back to where it was.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me; I know that you know you did but…it's ok now. I'm going to stay and that's all I wanted."She smiled gently; it still hurt, but Haku could see it was beginning to heal.

"Come on," Chihiro said. She pulled Haku to his feet and began walking towards the door.

"The others will be wondering where we went, well except Aneko. So scratch that, the whole bathhouse may know by now." Haku chuckled and they began walking back to their friends.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! The power of the blue button compels you!


End file.
